


I Hate Mondays

by Ashray



Series: Damn Mondays [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bronceshipping, Finished, Humor, Kissing, Lemon, Light Voyeurism, M/M, Minor Violence, Puzzleshipping, Slight Violence, Tendershipping, Touching, Yaoi, acident gosts, light Insanity, m/m - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashray/pseuds/Ashray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami is bored. Yugi is in school and Yami decides to do something rather drastically against his boredom and to distract his Aibou … What?… Simple!… He strips for his Aibou in front of the whole class!<br/>Bakura is also bored, until he finds something to entertain himself with, too…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boredom of Yami

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** I hate Mondays
> 
> **Author:** Ashray
> 
> **Pairing: **Yami x Yugi, Ryou x Bakura, Malik x Marik
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I own anything I see when I close my eyes… I especially don't own Yugioh _(maybe it is better that way, or I would only mess with them anyway) _
> 
> **Warnings:** Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, boredom, Yami's kind of out of control _(Bakura and Marik too, but that is normal for them)_ Anzu-bashing, craziness of a whole school class,   
> _(I change the point of view a lot, from Yami to Yugi and back, and to the poor tortured teacher…), _OOC, they swear, tread and try to kill each other, there popped up more then one not so innocent idea,
> 
> **Summary: **Yami is bored. Yugi is in school and Yami decides to do something rather drastically against his boredom and to distract his Aibou … What?… Simple!… He strips for his Aibou in front of the whole class! _(In his spirit form, so no one expect for Yugi (or other spirits!) can see him) _  
> Bakura is also bored, until he finds something to entertain him, too… And Marik will also show up for a visit to cause some havoc… there is no way to think about lesson then…poor teacher.
> 
> There are some errors in the story, because YoukaiBraut made the Beta for me, but I added a few things afterwards, cause I couldn't resist it…
> 
> //Yami to Yugi//  
> /Yugi to Yami/ --&gt; mind link)  
> 'I think, you think, we think (or not?)'  
> _(Little notes I have to made now or at the end of the story)_  
> **"Yelling and screaming"**

**.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.  
The boredom of Yami  
.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.  
**  
//I hate Mondays!// Yugi could hear a certain spirits voice beg in his mind.   
//They seems to be the most boring days of the whole week. Can't we just leave? Let's play something, somewhere.//   
The begging was to no avail though. His other half shook his head.   
/I'll tell you this once more: _I don't have time to play now./ _  
The boy couldn't even remember how many times he had to repeat that sentence today, but the former pharaoh seemed to believe he could achieve his goal just by being stubborn enough.   
All this wasted time spend at school could be better spend on him instead!

Yugi was currently sitting in chemistry-class and was, as everyone else around him, bored. They had a new teacher since a few weeks, and the woman was...odd.   
She wouldn't touch anything in the room, and every sudden noise almost made her jump out of her skin.   
And everything just because on her first day she had apparently forgotten to close a few bottles, leading to the school being closed for half a week for fear of people getting poisoned by the horrible smell.  
Now all she did was talk, experiments like the ones the other classes did were out of the question. (1)

//This is boring! Why does she have to talk that much! Your last teacher was much more interesting.//  
/Yes, but he had a mental breakdown, after too many _'visits' _from you, Bakura and Marik in his lessons. And she feared that Room since that accident on her very first day…/  
//Oh, right, that…_accident_…//

Yugi looked up at his darker half, suspicious.  
/Right… that 'accident'….you don't know, by chance, how that might have happened?/  
//But Yugi!// Yami faked a shocked expression, which didn't fool Yugi for a second.   
He knew him way too well for that.  
//What makes you think it was me?//

/I really don't know, maybe it's because you Yamis all seem to have a thing for explosions? It looks like you can't have one without the other./  
//That only count for the two maniacs! Don't put me together with those idiots!   
As brainless as they are, they try to take over the word for the rest of eternity!   
And fail each and every time, even if we don't stop them. They defeat themselves just by being stupid. It's not me or you, they themselves are their own, biggest enemy.//

Yami leaned on the windowsill right beside Yugi's table and let his red gaze roam over the silent room:  
There was nobody there that didn't look like they were just about to fall asleep.

Actually, Malik was asleep for quiet some time, his head hidden behind a book standing upright in front of him, so the teacher wouldn't see him dreaming.   
He snored softly, the sun through the window caught in his sandy-blond hair.   
Next to Yugi, Honda and Joey were playing 'Tic-Tac-Toe' on a nearly full paper, and there were several notes and little papers wandering from desk to desk.   
One or two of the students were playing with their phones under their desks, and there was more then one table with ever lasting pictures on it now, smiles and names carved in old wood.   
Also there were several paper planes flying around, along with pencils and other things, when the teacher didn't look in their direction. Or the teens were just gazing out of the window, yawning and wishing school to hell.  
In short: The whole class screamed _boredom!   
(And we all know that feeling, right?)_

//Hey, why don't we leave and play something? Somewhere else?// tried Yami in his mind, again, as if it was a whole new idea that just popped up in his mind, but the shorter one shock his head determined.  
/No, I can't just walk out of class as I please. Otherwise this room would be empty in less then 3 seconds. And every other classroom too./

//But…// Yugi shook his head again, while Joey turned towards him with a questioning look: "Hey, Yugi, you all right?" he asked when he saw his friend's strange behavior.  
"Yes, it's just Yami talking to me." he whispered back with a smile.  
"What, he's here? Willingly? Nobody, who is sane would be here willingly!_ This is boring!!!"_  
A sharp look of the teacher saved Yugi from answering.   
"As if I didn't know that!" He muttered under his breath.

//Hey, Aibou, do you know where Ryou is? I bet that baka tomb robber is with him.   
Like always. I don't know what the poor boy sees in that worthless thief, he always make nothing but trouble.// Yami tried something else.   
Maybe the thief king was up for a duel, so Yami could beat his sorry ass once again.

Or Yugi would go with him, just to make sure he didn't get any closer to the baka albino, which was an even better point in his opinion…  
/No, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you! Leave them alone, and give poor Ryou a break.   
He has enough to do already with his Dark. Even without you putting him in a bad mood by always kicking his ass again and again in a card game./

//Aibou! Since when do you talk like that!? Please stay wide away from that dirty thief and his bad mouth! He's tainting you!// 'And I should kill him for that!'  
/That doesn't matter, just stay away from them! Go play somewhere else. We life in a game shop; there are plenty of games for you!/

//Wanna come and play with me, Aibou? I know a really, really good game for us, we just have to leave…//  
/I'm sure you know…/  
//So you will try it with me? Please?// hopeful eyes were turned on the smaller of the both of them, and it was hard to resist the pleading glint in them.

/No, because all the games we play together involves me loosing all my clothes and at the end I'm laying on my back…/ Yugi could see how hard it was for the former pharaoh not to grin, the corner of his mouth was twitching upwards.  
//We can play it in a different way, if you want.// suggested Yami with sparkling eyes, now not longer able to hide the wide smirk, and Yugi know there was more to come.

//If you want, you can sit on my…//  
**"Yami!!!!" **Yugi jumped up from his chair and quickly covered his dark's mouth with his hand, as he got a glimpse on several pictures and scenes running through his others mind.   
And none of them was very innocent…

"We are in school, you know!"  
//I know that, but it seems you have forgotten about it, little Aibou!//  
Yugi's eyes widen and he blushed all shades of red as he realized that the others couldn't see or hear Yami.   
They don't even know that he was here. For them, he just jumped up and screamed around without any reason.

"Do you have something to say?" asked the surprised teacher, and Yugi shocked furiously his head as all eyes were at him.   
"Then maybe you could sit down and let me continue my lesson. And I would also suggest that you should stop dreaming and listen more…"

Yugi sat back and looked down at his desk, wishing desperately for the ground to open up and swallow him whole, as he cut the still grumbling teacher out of his mind again.  
/That. Was. Embarrassing!   
Yami, _please,_ do me the favor and just shut up for the moment, just take your imagination on a lash and leave me alone until the school ends, because there is no chance in hell that I leave earlier with you!/

//But I want to play something with you! I don't want to be here the whole day!//  
/Then go to your soul room, like Marik! Just stay away from anything that might explode or burn down easily!/  
//You don't trust me!// Yami tried to pout, but it didn't look nearly as harmless or innocent as when Yugi did it. More like he was thinking about how to cause more trouble, with his glittering ruby eyes focused on his Hikari.  
/I trust you that you will cause trouble one way or another when you're together with Marik or Bakura!/  
//That's not my fault!// Since pouting didn't work, he tried it with pleading:   
//I'm bored, I want you to play a game with me!//

/Did you never have a teacher? I bet as a pharaoh you had to learn a lot of things, so you have to know that you can't always just walk away if you don't want so listen to a teacher!/  
//When the pharaoh wishes to leave, the pharaoh _will _leave!//  
/Fine, then leave, I see you after school. But the Hikari has to stay here!/  
//But Yuuugiii!// protested the pharaoh.  
/ But Yaaamiii!/ said Yugi in the same tone, imitating his other.  
//You're stubborn, Aibou!//  
/-said the one who is begging me the whole day to leave with him to play!/

//I'm not!//  
/You are!/  
//Are not!//  
/You are!/  
//Are not!//  
/You are, now admit it!/

//I'm the pharaoh of Egypt! I would never beg!//  
/Now you're lying! Maybe you're getting old and forgetfully, but I remember you begging by several opportunities!/  
//That doesn't count! And I also remember you begging me just the same way!//

/Maybe, but we're not talking about me, but about you! And you are!/  
'I don't have to beg to get what I want.'  
//Now that we talk about it, what…//  
/No!/  
//And if we…//  
/No!/  
//And what about…//  
/No!/  
//But…//  
/**NO!** No, no, no, and **no! **  
And in case you don't get it: **No!/**

Yugi simply cut every protest of his other self short, as he tried to distract him a little to get his thoughts away from this dangerous trail…

/Later, we can play everything you want, may it be a game or not, and as long as you want, Yami; but right know let me hear what that annoying women has to say.   
Then I don't have to learn as much at home. That means I have even more time for you…/

//Then at least someone will listen to her. But why does it have to be you of all people?! Come on, little one, you know you want it, too! You can't deny that!//  
The former pharaoh tried it with purring this time, but Yugi refused to do so much as to even look at him!

Just at the boring woman and her boring blackboard, may they both go to the shadow realm and bother the monsters there until they eat them!   
Yami started thinking.   
Hard.   
There _had _to be a way to gain his Aibou's attention!   
He wanted his attention, and he wanted it now!

'And I always get what I want.   
Like hell will I let him ignoring me like that just because of her and her stupid lesson.'  
For a moment he just stared at the smaller boy intensely, before he had_ the _idea!

A funny little game that would keep him busy.   
And he as well as Yugi could have a little_ 'quality time' _together.   
Good thing that Yugi was the only one who could see him in his spirit form right now. Considering what he was going to do, he was more than just a little grateful for that…[2]

//Since _you _don't want to play with me, I have to play alone, it seems.// Yami said casually and sat down on the windowsill beside Yugi's desk.  
Yugi gave him a short look; what was he up to now? What kind of game did he want to play there, all by himself?  
Yami smirked as he felt Yugi's gaze upon him. _This _will be fun, at last for him, but hopefully also for his Aibou, he thought by himself, as he started his little 'game'.

Today was a nice spring day, too nice to be in school, but that couldn't be helped, sad as it was. At least not right now, but maybe a little later…

'We will see about it, Aibou'.   
The sun was shining, and it was warm outside. Warm enough to keep all windows open, and enjoy the little breeze coming through it.   
At last something was moving in the otherwise quite room.  
'When everyone sleeps and one is talking, it must be school… Or something along the line.   
Whoever said that must have known our teacher…' Yugi thought with a sigh.   
And all the while he kept a close eye on Yami.   
He was kind of curious what he was going to do next, but at the same time he didn't really want to know…

And then, all of a sudden, Yami's expression changed from simply bored to something else. Something more.   
He narrowed his eyes a bit, and they seemed to be a little darker than just a few moments ago, with a glint of tease in those red deeps.  
His smile was more playful now, and at the same time alluring and seductive.

He started to move a bit on his seat, swaying from side to side; just a little, slow and suggestive.  
He had his hands beside him on the windowsill, whipping a little with his leather-clad feet like he was about to dance to music unheard.   
His eyes were firmly fixed on his Aibou; he caught his gaze and held it easily.   
His whole posture seemed to radiate sensuality and desire all of a sudden, and without thinking about it, Yugi licked over his suddenly dry lips.

This of course made Yami's smile widen, and he thought 'And here I catch you!', before he brought his hands up to the front of his open jacket and let them run up and down, before tugging on it until it was over his shoulders.   
In one careful, fluid move he let the cloth slowly slide down his arms, revealing slightly tanned skin and a tight, dark shirt to violet eyes, and at the same time he got up from his spot on the windowsill.   
The jacket remained there, forgotten and unwanted for now.   
While its owner sat down on Yugi's desk, his deep red eyes never left his smaller prey.

As Yami leaned against his table, Yugi's eyes drifted from those red sparkling jewels to admire the rest of his Yami.   
His skin was a little darker then his own, and under that tight, sleeveless shirt he could see the line of fine muscles, strong and well-defined.   
The dark tight clothes making him look leaner and taller than he already was, and he moved soundless and smooth even with all the belts and buckles attached on the black leather.

That silvery metal of them gave him a kind of unruly aura, together with his spiky hair and this cheeky glint in his ruby-red eyes, making him appealing and quite eye-catching.   
Yugi was so caught up in what he could see_ (or couldn't see yet, but knew of) _that he didn't notice the hand coming up to cup his face, until he felt the warmth of it covering his cheek.

It lingered there for a long moment before it ghosted all over his face, tenderly following the outline of his temple over an now closed violet eye.  
Down to his chin, then up on the other side of his face, over his twitching nose and under his blond bangs.  
Yami brushed his hand through his dark silky hair with the amethyst tips, and from the back of his neck forward to his chin again, slowly, carefully and lovingly.

Yami looked down at him through half closed red eyes.   
Yugi by now had both of his own eyes closed and he did his best to not simply start to purr in bliss, since he was sadly still aware of where he was:   
In class, and he should pay attention to his teacher and her lesson, not his darker half and his seduction.

And so he did his best to sit very still and fought down a bright and suspicious blush, while he felt a finger brush over his lips, barely touching them and tracing over the outline affectionately.

Those light touches are tickling a bit at his sensitive lips, and he felt a shiver run down his spine.   
Yugi was about to catch the teasing digit with his lips to suck it into his wet cavern, to return the lovingly gesture, as it was gone as fast as it had come.   
The next thing he felt was warm breath washing over his face softly, carrying with it the distant smell of the apples they had eaten earlier, just a kiss away.

"Yugi! Hey, Yugi, why are you starring out into space? Are you dreaming or something?"

Suddenly Joey let himself be heard beside him again, effectively snapping Yugi out of his daze, created by this simple, yet also arousing motion which left him behind with a well-known hunger in his body and heart.

"You know, you look a lot like a tomato!" He commented the rising blush on his best friends face with a smirk.   
"You should be glad that we are not in home economy, or else you would by now be in a pot because someone mistook you for a tomato and tried to turn you into soup."   
Yugi didn't know what to answer to that, without telling him _what _Yami was doing to him, but to his relief the blond teen let it slide and got back to his own game after another sharp look from the ranting teacher, but not without another side-glance to the shorter one.   
Yami must've been saying some interesting things for causing such a reaction…

As the Hikari turned his red face away, he noticed that Yami was back to his former place by the windowsill.   
With a satisfied smirk he leaned there and watched the other again with lusting eyes, his arms crossed over his chest, and the sun behind him was sharpening his silhouette wonderfully.

/You enjoy embarrassing me like that, do you?/  
The smirk on the former pharaohs' face turned into a sly grin, before he answered his light  
//I like it, when you blush like that, because you look cute; like a sweet little angel.   
And beside that…we always can go and 'play' somewhere else, if you don't want to let anyone see your face…   
Or hear your nice, shaky voice when you call out for me…//

He laid his head to the side and gave the younger teen a seductive look from half-closed, dark eyes.   
And the longer he looked into those eyes he loved so much, the harder it was to not just stand up and leave with him   
**/No! **No, you know that I can't do that, so stop that now!/ Yugi told him, but in a little_ (or maybe not so little) _corner of his mind he couldn't deny that he liked what the older one was doing very much and didn't want him to stop.   
Watching Yami, no matter what he was doing, was always more interesting than school could ever be after all…

The way he would move, precisely, careful and proud; every inch the pharaoh he had been so long ago.  
The way he would turn around to him halfway, whenever he would call him and raise an eyebrow in a silent question.   
The way he slightly narrowed his eyes when he thought hard about something, sometimes even chewing on his lower lip unconsciously when he did so.

And the way he would hug him, and hold him safe and warm; and talk to him in a soft spoken voice that surrounded him like a tender blanked; and he would drown in its dark, alluring depths like in a groundless sea, hoping that no one would ever fish him out of.

//Well, well, if you're absolutely sure..// Yami's voice in his head brought Yugi back out of his wandering thoughts.   
And then he would playfully wink at him with his ruby red eyes, mischief and fun clear in them, sparkling with an inner fire and ready for all tricks and pranks he could think of like a careless child.  
/Yes, I'm sure!/  
//Your fault then, you asked for it, Aibou!//

And Yami started slowly swaying with his hips again, as he opened his arms and gently let them glide down his body, were he let them rest on his hips.   
Needless to say Yugi's eyes were glued to what those elegant hands were doing, the teacher once more forgotten without much effort or thoughts.

Now Yugi was watching with burning eyes as the other let his hands travel upwards to the collar of his black shirt, caressing his throat before gliding over his shoulders.   
Then they wandered back to his neck, up into his hair and down his face, before the taller one let his fingers brush all over his chest.   
Next they were at his sides, in his hair again, he run them all over himself in a slow motion, teasing the boy as he touched and stroked were Yugi didn't allow himself to touch him, while his hips were still swaying from side to side, making him look like a sensual dancer.

'I'm just glad that he only dances for me. Only for me…'

Yami caught that stray thought from the smaller one, as he continued to pat and stroke himself.   
He decided that it was about time to go on to the next part of his play as he heard the quickening breath of the other, and so he took hold on the dark hem of his shirt.   
And slowly, painfully slowly, he lifted it up, exposing more and more of his tanned skin to an observing violet gaze.

Yugi couldn't help but shiver in anticipation as he watched the black leather brush over his darker half's tummy, showing first his navel, which made him lick his lips again.   
How he wished to dip his tongue in it, taste it, tickle it, tease it…

But no, he had to sit still, he was in school, there was a teacher in the room, other students…

But that didn't stop Yami from revealing more of his toned skin to him, and he watched, with hungry eyes, the flex of Yami's muscles as he swayed his hips to music that you couldn't hear, just feel.   
Feel with every heartbeat, every breath and every move.

And still he wasn't done yet, as the hem of his shirt reached the chest, showing off smooth, hairless skin Yugi knew so well by taste and touch.   
By now the smaller one was sitting on his hands to keep them from twitching and trembling, as Yami, to his delight, removed the annoying garment completely.  
And then he threw it back to join his jacked on the windowsill with a cheeky grin, and the former pharaoh's hands started roaming over his bare skin.

Now the Hikari could clearly see several small bite-marks along the elegant neck, around the collar like a chain, and down his chest, his stomach and on his sides, and even further down, which he had put there.   
He also knows that he wore similar marks on his own body, made by the dark spirit.   
How had the teen enjoyed to put them there, knowing that only he was allowed to do this to the former pharaoh, mark him like the other had marked him, possessively, lovingly, tenderly; to claim him as his soul mate and lover…

Yami could see how hard it was by now for his Aibou to keep his hands by himself, as the darker one let his own hands wander over his chest, just the way he knew Yugi would do to him if they were alone, in the safety of their own room.   
Or some other place with a door and a lock, at last.

Stroking his sides, and he let a small moan slip through their mind link, letting the smaller one know that he enjoyed himself quite nice there.   
Yugi blushed at this and bit his lips as not to moan in answer.   
Teasing fingers were ghosting over a slim waist, stopping above the hem of his pants, sliding along them and tugging under a little, before he was changing direction again and moved a single finger around his navel, sighing deeply through their mindlink.

Oh, he knew exactly what was going on behind these beautiful violet eyes, and Ra! how he enjoyed it, even if it was not very fair.   
But that didn't stop him teasing Yugi to no end, would never, because he knew his Aibou liked it too, this game and what he was doing to him and himself.

And so, together with his _'You're running right into my trap'-_smirk, he stopped his movements and locked his red eyes with Yugi's wide amethyst ones.  
Slowly he crossed the few steps distance between the window and Yugi's desk again.   
For a moment he let one of his hands rest on a small shoulder, before he lightly let his fingertips slide along that shoulder, barely brushing the younger ones neck with a tickling sweep, and over to the other shoulder, were he let it rest again.

For a moment he just stood there, shirtless in the sunlight, with both of his hands on Yugi's shoulders on both sides of his neck now, his thumbs caressing the soft skin just under the hairline tenderly.   
He enjoyed the little shivers that he caused, as well as the slowly increasing flush on the pale skin. Even if Yugi did his best to fight it down, as soon as he got rid of one, the next flush was on the start under the skilled caressing of the former pharaoh.

Now Yami, while he was still standing behind his chair, let his hands wander again, this time over _Yugi's_ petite frame, as he leaned down beside him and let his head rest on the shoulder with his cheek in the crook of his neck, purring lightly in his bliss like a cat in the sunshine.

Yami could feel the light shivers these soundless tones caused to run down his Hikari's spine, as he bit down and sucked at the soft skin affectionately, purring more to make him tremble lightly in his chair.   
He reached around him to caress the others sensitive throat, running his fingers all over his shirt-covered chest; he let his hand move tenderly down the still trapped arms of the teen.

He tried a little to get them free by tugging and pulling invitingly at his wrists, but Yugi stubbornly kept on sitting on his palms in fear to do… something rather embarrassing in front of the class.   
Yami might be invisible, but he himself was certainly not, that was why he tried hard to keep starring forward and did his best to pretend to listen to what was said about unimportant stuff by the woman on the other side of the uninteresting room.

But it didn't help that Yami's hands were brushing his thighs_ 'accidentally' _as he let them slide up his arms again and fondle his upper body through his white shirt.  
//Still sure that you would ratter stay here instead of 'playing' with me somewhere else?   
Where we could be…alone?// Yami purred as he placed little kisses on the side of Yugi's neck, making him shudder and sigh soundlessly to no end.

As he was satisfied for the moment, he pressed his palms against the other one, firmer and further down, where he slipped his hands under the younger ones shirt to tickle his waist just a little, groping and fumbling him, while he was still busy nuzzling his neck or nibble and tug at his earlobe affectionately.   
He dragged his tongue over his sensitive ear, the sudden wetness earning him a moan through their mind link, before he remembered him of something he seemed to have forgotten:

//You know, little one, you shouldn't make a sound!   
What should the others think of you, if you start moaning for no reason.// Yami whispered in his mind with an evil grin.   
After all,_ he_ didn't need to be quiet, something he proofed immediately with a loud sigh…   
/I wouldn't exactly call that _'for no reason'_, you know?!/

Suddenly Yugi felt a cool hand on his forehead, pressing slightly.   
It took him a long moment to notice that Yami's hands were still pressed against his chest and around his waist holding him safe and strong, trapped under his shirt and holding firmly against his warm skin, and he felt the others hair tickling the side of his face.

'3 hands?' he wondered, 'Now how did Yami do this?' as he opened his eyes with an unwanted but luckily quiet groan. He didn't even remember when he had closed them.   
He looked up into the anxious face of his best friend, who had one hand on his own forehead to check his temperature with a little worry in his eyes at the color and sounds from his smaller friend.

"You don't seem to have a fever, but you look… funny. You're sure you are all right?" asked Joey ._  
(Yes, he has to interrupt them every time! *evil grin*)_  
Yugi's cheeks were getting a little redder as he stuttered a nervous "Yes, sure, why not, I mean, .." and didn't know what to say as he tried to give Yami a glare, making him laugh friendly at the failed attempt to imitate him.

Still, Joey was not happy with what he had said with a tremble in his voice, until Honda beside him whispered   
"Come on, he said Yami was here, you never know what they are talking about." and he winked at Yugi slyly, proving to him that he was right without actually saying a single word, as his face was soon a little more red.

A little lot more red, to be honest.

And the smaller one also couldn't get rid of the feeling that they could see exactly what Yami was doing to him. _  
(Of course not, they just had their…suspicions... why Yugi was looking and sounding the way he did…)_  
Then Yugi put off his own jacked too.   
"It's just a little hot here, that's all." he explained to his friends questioning gazes as an explanation for his red face.   
It was just the warm air… _  
(Sure, and Santa Claus is bringing the Easter Eggs. If you want to believe it…*smile nice*)_

//And it will get even hotter, my sweet little Yugi.// Yami told him from the window with his hands on his hips and a tantalizing smile on his lips, while his red eyes were shining from excitement and the fun he had.   
//Just sit back and watch, Aibou.//  
[U]  
At the same time, somewhere outside the school:  
[/u]  
'I hate Mondays, they seem to be worse than any other day of the god-damned week!'   
Bakura had been strolling around the school for quite a while now, his boredom beyond good and evil.   
School was really unfunny; he didn't know why Ryou had to go there every day, if he knew so many better things to do with the time…

Ryou didn't let him molest him, even as nobody else could see him…  
Ryou didn't let him blow up the chemistry lab _(again)…(3)_  
Ryou didn't let him burn down the cafeteria either _(as if the food was eatable! He would do the whole school a big favor, damn it to hell!)_

Simply put, Ryou didn't let him do anything that was even a little bit funny, and if he did, he would have to sleep on the couch!  
Alone!  
Again!  
For the rest of the week!  
And today was only Monday!

And everyone was thinking his Hikari was always oh-so-nice and fluffy!  
**"Like hell!" **he swore loudly, "And it was not _my_ fault, that the damn chemistry lab exploded! It was all Yami's fault!"

If he hadn't played Kuribo, as they dueled there a few weeks ago, than no body would ever have found out.   
But no…. that damn fur-ball had to blow itself up when he attacked it!   
The lap was… a mess.   
No, scratch that, it was shattered… cracked… smashed  
_Destroyed… _  
Yes, that described it best, _destroyed. _  
He liked that word… the sound… the meaning…  
And yes, he had enjoyed the havoc afterwards, too. Until everyone just gave him, and him alone, the fault, that was it!

Sure, he was the one who had challenged _'His Royal Shortness', _also known as Yami, like he always did, but he was not the one who played unfair with that tricky fur ball!   
Something so small and _'cute' (4) _should simply be burned up, or put in that micro-thing, that made the food ready faster.   
Or drown in a lake, with a big, heavy stone around its small, tiny neck.   
Or he could shove it down Yami's throat and watch him choke at that fuzzy thing.   
Yes, that definitely sounded fun.

It should not, _not _explode like this and make so much trouble!  
How he hates that Ra-damned thing!  
Yes, he had known that that would happen if he attacked that fur ball, but why should he care? It was all the stupid pharaoh's fault!   
It was always his fault,_ always!_  
But he would find a way to make him pay for that, that was for sure!   
And how he would pay, for all he had done!   
Hell would be a Sunday picnic in the park on a sunny day after he was done with him!

And that terrible smell after the bigger of two explosions wasn't even Bakura's fault, or from the brown fur ball from hell, to top it!   
No, Marik was the one who mixed unknown stuff he found somewhere together and made it detonate as well!   
Well, it was funny to watch all the little twerps running as if the devil himself was behind them. But maybe they had just seen Marik?   
But as his fluffy Hikari and that stupid shrimp of Yami came he was alone!   
Of course, _'His Shortness' _and _'The Psycho' _were nowhere to be seen, and so it was his fault!

'I should kill Marik too, while I'm on it' the thief thought malicious.   
'Maybe I could keep Malik with Ryou and me for a while. I think that could be interesting…'   
But Ryou probably wouldn't be too happy about that plan.   
Or maybe he would accept, who knows…

But anyway, first he had to take care of Yami and Marik for getting on his nerves and making him look bad in his cute, fluffy Hikaris's eyes! (5)  
Grumbling he stormed around outside the school and tried to find a distraction or something to kill or, at last, something to scare to death…

.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.  
**TBC:**  
.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.


	2. The arrival of Marik and Bakura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next?  
> Are Yami and Yugi going any further than they already have?  
> What has Bakura in his mind, and where is his Hikari?  
> And will Malik still sleep through all of this?
> 
> This are the Questions from last time, and now you can have the answers. I hope you will like it and you don't will be mad at me after reading it…
> 
> And again I changed a few things after Youkai-Braut did the Beta for me…
> 
>  
> 
> /Yugi to Yami/   
> //Yami to Yugi//  
> 'Thinking'  
> _(Comments and such)_  
> **"Yelling and screaming"**

**  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
2\. The arrival of Marik and Bakura  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

When Yugi turned around to him, Yami stood by the window once again, smirking at him happily.   
He seemed to like that place for some reason, the sun's rays shining on his bare back caressing him tenderly, a soft breeze, smelling like all kind of flowers, ghosting over lightly tanned skin.  
/And you're really sure they can't see you? Because the way they are grinning right now…/ he asked, a little unsure, looking at the grinning faces of his friends. It seemed like Joey believed Honda, but he still gave him several side looks.   
//Yeah, I'm pretty sure that no one can see me! Or do you think they would still look at the teacher if they could?// he asked with a self-confident smirk, and at that the smaller one had to agree wholeheartedly.   
No one would look at the boring teacher any longer if they could see his Dark like that. (6)   
But luckily they couldn't.   
He was all his, and his alone…

And the former pharaoh returned to his little _'game', _swaying his hips again suggestively gaining Yugi's attention once more before he could come up with a decent reply.  
Yami ran his hands carefully over the hem of his pants, before opening the button slowly and undoing the zipper little by little, after the belts were gone with a seemingly loud jingle in the silent room.   
For a moment Yugi was sure everyone would hear the sound, but no one reacted to it, and the dark spirit opened the silvery buckles one after another.

He sure took his own sweet time to lower the tight, dark leather, teasing both himself and Yugi at the same time with that.   
As much as he wanted to go slow, he also wanted to free himself of the restraining pants really badly.   
He felt the garment sliding down over his sensitive thighs, showing more and more of his black boxers to eager amethyst eyes, watching him openly, with anticipation and desire written clearly in those violet pools.  
As he had his pants down to his knees, he could see a red face disappearing from the corner of his eyes. Yugi had laid his arms on the table to hide his head in them.

**//Hey! **Don't you want to look at me?!// asked Yami with a teasing smirk.  
**/No! **No chance!/ Yugi refused to look up as he answered quickly and with more determination then he really felt.  
//But why not?// there was clearly a pout in the mental voice, as well as a quiet laughing.   
It sound like Yami was enjoying the effect he had at his Aibou, as he looked down at him with gentle eyes.  
**/Stop that!/ **  
//No, why should I?//  
/Cause I can't tell what will happen if you don't! Maybe I loose control…/   
'And everyone would see it' Yugi added in his thoughts, but he didn't tell him that.  
//Who said that isn't my intention in the first place?//

But Yugi still didn't look at him, and Yami sat down at the windowsill with his pants around his knees, his legs crossed; and so were his arms, as he looked at his Aibou for a moment with small, narrowed eyes.   
He wanted Yugi to watch him, he thought with something like a pout on his face again, or he would feel really silly in that get-up, half-naked in front of the class.  
Even if they can't see him!   
There has to be a way to get his gaze back up at him again…  
//You don't love me anymore// he said with a hurt tone in his deep, sad voice,   
//Or you wouldn't ignore me so rudely like that!   
If you love me, you would play with me, pay attention to me, not to that women. You like her more than me…//

Immediately Yugi's head flew up startled from his hiding place   
**/That's not true! **Don't ever think that!/ he said quickly, but Yami had his face turned away from him and didn't say a word, didn't meet his eyes.

/Look, Yami, I really didn't mean to hurt you, you know that, right?   
Because I really, really love you!   
And you know how much I like to play with you, no matter what kind of game it is!   
It's just that, _this _is not the right place! Now is not the right time!   
Please put on your clothes again. This is the last class I have today, then I'm done with school and I have all my time just for you…/ he told him in a pleading tone.   
He hate it when Yami was offended and hurt like this, he just want to embrace him and kiss him until it is better and alright again.

Finally Yami turned his face to him, he just couldn't hide his smirk any longer   
//But what if I want you _now? _  
Sighing and blushing and squirming, moaning and trembling and groaning for me!   
You know how much I love it when you do that, just for me, me alone… // he hummed with a certain glint in his eyes, a glint that said_ 'And so I get what I want after all. Like always'._

Yugi starred at him in disbelieve for a moment, until it made 'click' in his head   
**/You tricked me!** That was so mean, Yami! How could you do that!?/  
//All is fair in love and war! And I really want you to watch me…//   
He shoved his pants down the rest of the way, under Yugi's watching gaze, which he easily caught after the boy had made the mistake of looking at him again.   
He hadn't meant to stare at the darker one, and giving him that easily what he wanted, but he just couldn't help it.   
It was like a normal reflex to look at him,_ stare _at him; nearly_ drool_ at him…

Not that it would have been the first time he did that, the view was just too tempting and amazing to simply be ignored.   
'When did he get rid his shoes and socks by the way?' Yugi wondered absently, as he watched him putting the leather away to the pile made of the discarded rest of his clothes, a black heap at the windowsill, forgotten and unwanted.  
But he really couldn't remember, not that he cared much about it, as his mouth suddenly went dry as he saw all the tanned, perfect skin right before him, but…

Yugi caught the gaze in Yami's eyes, and what he saw there made him shudder.   
'He looks just like a cat.   
A big, big hungry cat, watching his prey in the shadows of some deep, unknown forest, ready to jump at it and hunt it down any moment…'   
Only in that he himself was the lucky prey, and he was and always will be grateful for it.

And then this dangerous predator snuck up to him, with a smile that nearly made him melt on the spot.   
Slowly he came closer, and to the boy it seamed to take him an eternity to cross the few steps distance, as he looked deep into the others red gems he called eyes, groundless pools full of swirling emotions.   
Emotions directed at him, just for him…  
Love, lust, tenderness, passion…

Yugi felt the heat rising in his cheeks as he kept on staring at him unashamed.  
/Please stop that, Yami./ Yugi whimpered in the others mind as he licked over his lips, before he tore away his gaze and closed his eyes firmly and determined.   
That was not an easy task to do for the small Hikari.  
He felt a little dizzy as the former pharaoh nearly undressed him with his very gaze, and the blood was now not only rising in his cheeks, but also more southern, below his belt.

//But why should I stop, Aibou?// Yami whispered seductively   
//You look so adorable when you're all red and flushed like that, I just can't keep my hands from you.//  
Yami sat down on Yugi's table, right in front of him, and had his feet lazily tangling on both sides of Yugi's, trapping them between his longer ones.   
Said boy sat there with closed eyes and a bright blush was once more staining his face. _(Shouldn't he be already used to such behavior?!) _

/Maybe if I don't look at him, he'll go away…?/ he thought without noticing that he said it through their mind link.  
//What do you think I am? A nightmare?//   
/Sometimes you are one, yes. Definitively!/

Yami couldn't hold back a smirk at that comment as he leaned forward, his palms covering Yugi's cheeks, from where he let them stroke over soft, soft skin, down over an ivory neck to lay them on his shoulders and push him a little more into his seat.   
//So you are dreaming of me?   
I'm hunting you in your sleep as well? To hold you and taste you, to feel and hear and smell and love you and… // but he didn't get an answer, Yugi just squeezed his eyes firmer shut, except for the faster breathing and the small shivers running down the delicate body.

//Yugi…// he heard his darker side whispering in his ear, before those warm lips are ghosting over burning cheeks, barely touching them at all.  
//Yuuugggiiii~…// the voice breathed in his other ear.   
Teeth were tugging at his earlobe and he had a hard time keeping quiet and not yelping at that pleasant treatment.

//Come on, little One, look at me… come play with me…/ he wouldn't stop with his tempting whispering, Yugi knew that.   
And he loved that deep voice, dark and mysterious.   
It always made him shiver and squirm and he wanted more of it. Needed more of it, like he always wanted and needed more of his beloved Yami.

Suddenly there was a rough tongue running over his jawbone, leaving a wet trail behind in it's way, from one side to the other, and he could feel a light breeze sweeping over the moist skin, but he couldn't tell if it was the wind or Yami's breathing.   
Yugi couldn't suppress a shudder at that, and he let out a deep sigh of enjoyment, as that talented tongue licked down at his neck to nibble there lovingly and then kissed back up to his ear, tickling him.  
And suddenly his mind shoved away the fact that he was still in school, eagerly and without much effort, and his common sense had already put out a sign which said _'Out for lunch' _for quite some time.  
All he wanted at the moment was the feeling of those lips on his face, his neck, everywhere, and when Yami's lips left him he couldn't help but whimper a little at the sudden loss.

But Yami ignored the small sound as his hands rubbed down Yugi's chest in small circles, and a little, annoying rest of his common sense- that stubbornly refused to shut up and die in some dark deep hole- came back to remind him of the fact that they were not at home and alone, like he wanted so badly at the moment.

//You know, Aibou,-// said Yami between tickling kisses around his ear //-if you move you chair back a little-// and he dipped his tongue into the ear, earning a hiss for that //-then I can sit on your lap…// and he rubbed a bare calf along a clothed thigh, alluring and invading.

And Yugi moved his chair… closer to the table!  
**  
/No! **You will not!/ but Yugi silently cursed at that little bit of common sense that stood in his way so eagerly, talking to him now without being asked…  
Yami let out a little groan of frustration too, but then at second thought, he smirked again.

Because now Yugi was so close with his face to his chest, he could feel every hot breath washing over his sensitive skin.   
And Yugi's hands were now resting at his thighs, squeezing them unconsciously.

//I know you want it too, little One.// he said with a dark voice   
//Why don't we go somewhere else? You know, you want to, sweet Yugi, don't deny it, that's for no use.// and with a sing-sang tone he dragged his fingers over the hand on his thighs lightly, up to the small shoulders, causing the smaller one to shiver and… was that a quite moan he heard? as he leant forward to kiss his neck, flicking his tongue over Yugi's pulse and earning a deep sigh from him.   
With a satisfied smile he saw Yugi roll his head to the side, exposing more of his pale neck for him to caress.   
An invitation, and Yami took it gladly and made good use of it.

Yugi enjoyed the little kisses and soft nips on his neck, the warm breath caressing his throat and wash over the moist paths.   
The hands stroking around his neck and over his shoulders.   
Yami's weight as he held on to him slightly for balance as he bit down along his collarbone so he wouldn't fall off the desk while leaning forward.   
And most of his thoughts have chosen to go the same way as his common sense earlier and put out their own_ 'Out of Order'_-sign and were now disappeared to god-know-where.   
Not that he needed or missed them, anyway.

He wiggled around on his chair, couldn't sit still any longer at the pleasant feelings Yami's caressing stirred in him.   
He too wanted to touch and tease and kiss the other, not letting him have all the fun alone.

His hands were still laying on Yami's thighs, and now they started to move around a little out of their own will.   
He squeezed the warm skin under his hands lightly and painted little patterns with his fingertips over it, up and down, and further up, until he brushed against something smooth, silky, dark.

//What do you think, Aibou? Should I take this off, too?// Yami asked with a teasing tone.   
Yugi took his hands away as if he had burned himself when he touched the black fabric and violet eyes flew open with a startled yelp.  
**/No!/ **came Yugi's startled reply, even if his mind was screaming **'Yes!' **by now.

Not much longer and he would give in and try to think about an even slightly believable excuse to leave the room as fast as possible.   
But not right now, even if he let out sighs, couldn't stop gasping and hissing.   
And that Yami rubbed his calves over his legs again and again didn't help thinking clearly either.

Yami shoved his hands under the shirt of the smaller one, stroking over hot, sensitive skin.   
He could feel the rapidly beating heart under his palms and he wished desperately he could just throw away that shirt which kept him away from tasting more of this delicious, soft skin it hided under it.

Since he sadly couldn't change that at the moment; he dragged his hand down again, lightly rubbing here and tickling there a little.   
He knew exactly where Yugi loved to be touched, and he took advantage of this knowledge now.   
He pinched and caressed his pink nipples, ran his nails over them, tugged lightly until they were as hard as possible.   
Yugi's breath was going fast by now, and he couldn't stop the quiet moans and gasps falling from his slightly parted lips, even if he bit down on them in an useless attempt to stop them.  
He knew, if he made just a single sound, Yami would never stop this madness, and at this rate he had no chance to say_ 'No' _any longer.   
He simply couldn't get himself to lose the warm and dizzy feeling Yami's actions triggered in him.

So he did the only thing he could do for now:

Yugi shifted his chair back a little to avoid these teasing, tickling sensations, not knowing that he played right into Yami's hands with that.   
Because now he had more room to run his hands down the smaller body before him, search and explore the clothed form before him once more.

And this time he didn't stop at the others waistband, but went further down, below the hem.   
He squeezed down slightly before his hands brushed over clothed thighs, caressing them tenderly. Now even the last remains of common sense and clear-thinking were on a long vocation…

//Awwwhhhh… Look what I found here!//   
He gave the bulge in the boy's pants a light stroke, a happy smile clearly evident in his voice. //Seems that you have a little problem there.// and Yami squeezed a little, grinning cheerfully down at him   
//Or maybe it's not that little a problem. Want me to take care of it?// the former pharaoh asked teasingly, and a bit hopefully with a smirk, as he squeezed harder.   
Yugi's only answer was a sharp intake of air, his eyes widen in surprise and darkening in want.

Yugi couldn't care less about his surroundings now, he simply forgot all that was around him, as he couldn't help but buckle up into that teasing hand of his darker half.  
Slowly he leant forward to place a small, nearly shy kiss at the tanned skin right before his face and licked his lips appreciatively to save the taste of his Yami on them, a taste of summer and sun and desert, and he wanted more of that addicting flavor, so he leant in again to get more of it.

His hands were moving on their own once more, and he could clearly feel the difference of warm skin and cool fabric, as he let them slide from his desk over to the sides of Yami's legs, and up over the silken boxers to his sides, where he let them rest for the moment.   
Yami leant into his touch and let go of his neck to enjoy the smaller ones hesitant caressing as he sat up.   
He had his ruby eyes closed in bliss and let his head fall back, purring slightly to encourage his Hikari for more.

Yugi could feel the light trembling of muscles under his lips, as he kissed his way over them, from the navel over his stomach.  
He could feel the shivers he caused under his tongue, as he slowly licked a path upwards over the toned chest; and he could feel the rumbling of a groan under his teeth, as he found a nipple to suck on.

He slid a little forward in his chair and tightened his grip on the taller ones waist.   
He heard a deep moan through their mind link, as he let go of a hard nipple to take care of the other one in the same way, and answered with a moan himself.   
As the other nipple was also hard and wet, he left them to bite and nibble again upwards.

But as he was about to stand up to get better access, his hands, which were stroking lovingly over his stomach and chest to follow the damp path his mouth had created, were caught and stopped with Yami's own hands.

The former pharaoh looked deep into the others lust clouded eyes as he laid a wet, open mouthed kiss on each palm.   
He heard Yugi giggling softly, as he tickled them with his tongue a little before he let go of them with a sigh.   
//Shove your chair back a bit for me, little One.//

And this time, Yugi didn't object, he did like he was asked to without a second thought.   
With a triumphant smile Yami slid down from the table onto Yugi's lap gracefully and laid his arms comfortably around the smaller ones neck, as he rested his forehead against his.   
They locked eyes with each other, burning red met sparkling violet ones.

Yami closed his eyes for a moment, as he dragged his lips over glowing cheeks and suckled at the skin under Yugi's ear, earning another moan for that.   
He could feel gentle fingers playing over the whole length of his spine, and he squirmed and shuddered a little under that tickling caressing.   
His squirming, however, was not going unnoticed by the other due to their close proximity to each other, as their hips touched.

Yugi gasped in surprise, and the dark spirit, liking this sound also, did it again; earning a keen sound from him this time.  
Yami pinned the smaller one back in the chair and laid his arms around his neck to hold him there, as he slowly rocked back and forth, back and forth, unhurriedly, to make sure Yugi unmistakably could feel their hips touching every time, and their clothed arousals brushing against each other.

Yami's breath nearly caught in his throat for a moment, as he gazed down at the beauty beneath him:  
The amethyst eyes were firmly closed and hide the from lust and want darkening eyes.   
His Hikari panted harsher now through slightly parted, cherry-colored, highly kissable lips.   
His head was thrown back in bliss, exposing the vulnerable, porcelain skin of his throat.

He could feel the others annoying shirt rubbing over his bare chest and the warm arms around the former pharaoh tighten and loosen their grip on him in time with his movements, holding him close to get more of that delicious, painfully and wonderful friction.  
Yami moved a little faster and rubbed harder against him as he heard his Aibou moaning unashamed through the link that connected their souls, and the smaller one pushed up into him hungrily.

/Yami…/ The smaller one moved his head in search for the others lips, but Yami just stopped his fast rocking and rubbing and leaned back with a playful, teasing smirk.   
He ignored the whining he earned from the teen, when all he wanted for the moment now was just a little kiss from his beloved dark spirit.

/Yami… not fair…/  
Yami laid a finger on Yugi's lips and leant forward as if to kiss him, something he had avoided previously by purpose, touching and kissing everywhere, but not his lips.   
He licked slowly at the corner of the sensitive skin, and Yugi turned his head to follow and capture him, but Yami held him where he was.

Thoughtfully, he looked down.  
//Should I? Should I not? After all, you said the whole time I should stop that…//   
A pout was the result of the thoughtful question and the mocking glint in his red eyes, as Yugi knew exactly that the other one was just teasing him with his little game again.  
/Yaaammiii… stop teasing me… please…/

Yami gave in then, after all, and leant forward again to the waiting boy, who tilted his head to meet him, but then the dark spirit changed direction at the last possible moment toward his sensible ear.  
//I think I should take that annoying piece of cloth away first.   
They are very uncomfortable and way too tight by now, you know. What do you say, little Hikari? Should I?//  
Yugi could only whimper, as he wanted a kiss from those delicate, soft lips so badly, he followed Yami's head with his, but Yami didn't let him have one, even as Yugi once again gave a small, needy whine.

As he stood up from his Hikaris lap, Yami licked over his lips at the sight of the smaller one, with his lips slightly open and those hungry eyes watching every move he made fiercely.   
He stroked over that angelic face he loved so much again, before he let his palm slip away, causing the smaller one to moan quietly and then whimper softly at the loss of any and all contact with him.   
How he loved all the sounds his Hikari would make, just for him to hear, just because of him, it was he who made him sound like that and look like that…  
//Gorgeous// Yami said as he stood right beside him by the window, swaying his hips suggestively, his hands running over tanned sides and he let out a deep moan.

The former pharaoh hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and looked up from under his eyelashes to make sure Yugi was still watching him.   
But there was no need to worry about it. The younger one couldn't tear his eyes away, even if he had wanted to.

At a sudden stop of movement a violet gaze was traveling up, never leaving the slender form before him, to meet questioningly with deep, dark red eyes.  
//Still sure you just want to sit there, little Hikari? I could need a little help with this, you know.// and he tugged a bit at the hem of his boxers.

/Sure…/ but he didn't know, or cared, if he meant sure to sit there or to help him.  
Yami came over to him again, teasing him with every step, and Yugi was lost.  
He reached out and laid his hands over the tanned ones of his Yami, to move them down together.

Yugi leant more and more forward, until his nose nearly touched the spirits stomach, as the dark fabric was about to reveal even the last hidden skin.   
He could feel Yami shiver lightly under his touch, and he knew he wanted him to go faster, but he kept his hands firm over the others. Slowed them down, as the other tried to speed up a little.  
Yugi couldn't help but blush a little and lick his lips, as a few curly strands of dark hair could be seen under the hem of the boxers.   
Yugi looked up teasingly from under his bangs, as he licked around and dipped his wet tongue in and out of the dark spirits navel, again and again, earning a deep moan for that.  
/Should I go lower? To take it off completely for you? I don't know, Yami, tell me…/

…

Somewhere outside, a white haired thief king wandered around in his boredom, with all his plotting and planning and looked in through the windows.   
Maybe he could find something to do, without Ryou to find out about it…  
_  
(Change of scenery, I know I'm mean ^__^ )  
_  
And then he saw it!   
There was it, his great change!   
He nearly didn't believe his eyes!

There, over the open window, are the clothes of that stupid pharaoh hanging half outside, fluttering a bit in the breeze!   
He knows that black leather pants and that jacked, there was no doubt about it…

As he carefully risked a look inside, he saw Yami standing beside the window, only in his boxers with his back to the window, and the little runt he called his Hikari was sitting at his desk, face all red and flustered, and he looked like he had a hard time not to drool at the sight before him…

And the other target,…ähmm, students in the class gave Yugi curios looks at was he might be staring at all the time…  
'So, what can I do now?' thought Bakura with a evil grin, while he silently crawled up to the window, right as he heard a women inside call Yami's shrimp several times to bring him back to reality among the laughter of the other targets, ähmmm students!   
And, of course, that was a chance Bakura really couldn't let pass by.

If his mind hadn't been this dizzy, Yugi would already have thought about an excuse to leave earlier; or better yet, right now, like Yami asked, wanted the whole time before.  
As his hands reached out on their own to help Yami to get out of the last remaining material covering him.  
Long forgotten were all the others in the class; all he saw was Yami waiting for him with hungry and burning eyes like melted fire; all he heard was that deep voice muttering sweet nothings and seductive words to him; all he could feel was that beautiful tanned skin under his seeking touch, and trembling hands running through his dark hair; and he couldn't help but lick over his lips in anticipation at the thought of what he could have if he just wanted to.  
And hell how he wanted to, it almost hurt!

That was when they heard the coughing from the teacher, followed by a loud **"Yugi Mutou!!!" **and Yugi turned his head as fast as possible, his face beet red, and he looked up, blinking cutely at her with wide, violet eyes while trying to look innocent.   
Or as innocent as you could look when seemingly everyone heard you moaning and touching something they couldn't see.

"Funny as it may be watching you daydream, but I would appreciate it if you stopped making all those strange sounds and listen to what I have to teach you!   
But only if it's all right with you, of course!   
Or you can have detention for the rest of the year, if you don't like my lessons!"

Yugi couldn't suppress a light groan of disappointment, as his gaze was forced away from the much more interesting view by the window.   
His face turned even more red as he realized that everyone in the class looked, no_ stared_ at him with big eyes and open mouths.  
And it seemed that his teacher was very unhappy with him, to say the least.   
She stood in front of him with an angry face like an archangel, and apparently she had been calling him more then once, and now her voice was dripping with sarcasm.   
/Looks like I wasn't as quiet as I thought. Apparently I can never stop making noise, no matter how hard I try…/

For a moment Yami really thought about mind-crushing the stupid woman for interrupting them and turning his lights attention away from him!   
Not to mention that she was screaming at the poor boy!

But Yugi would probably not be very happy about it if he had his thoughts together enough to think clearly about it; and the last thing he wanted was upsetting the boy by sending one of his teachers to the shadow realm _(again). _  
The bullies had stopped always hunting his little one since a wile, after Yami had a _'nice, friendly little talk' _with them.   
And since a decent number of them had _'mysteriously' _vanished toward the shadow realm and was never seen again.   
At last, not by someone who could tell about it, that was it.   
And the rest of them had gotten the message: 'Don't pick at Yugi, cause you don't want to mess with Yami!'

But some of the teachers hadn't learnt that until now, so all he could do for now was watching the scene, holding his temper back and wish them all together to hell.   
The teacher, the other teens, the whole school…

He didn't look behind him to see a fluffy white head poking up and he also didn't see the evil grin, and the hand reaching for the black pile on the window, since he was standing with his back to the window and waited for the loud woman to vanish into thin air.  
//You know, little one, I love it when I hear your voice…//   
Yami purred to the smaller one as he stepped behind him, while his hands slipped down over Yugi's chest to lay again on his pants, and he stroked and squeezed the hardening bulge there… **  
/But not right now, damn it!/  
**  
Bakura nearly laughed out loud, this was way too easy.  
And so he grabbed Yami's clothes and ran away laughing like the manic he sometimes was. Yami only needed a second to realize what the white haired thief was up to, and he followed him quickly.  
**  
"Damn thief, give them back!"  
"Make me, baka pharaoh!" **  
"Give them back, you sad excuse for a tomb robber, or I send your thieving ass back to the hell you came crawled out!"   
And, laughing insanely, Bakura ran away, Yami hot on his heels; as he tried to catch the sidestepping thief and get his clothes back.

But Bakura had it easier with his longer legs, and so he waved his prey wildly around over his head, turning the attention of the whole class to him.   
But all they saw was a long-haired thief running from side to side, a wide grin on his face and something dark in his hand, running away from nothing.   
What they didn't see was a Yami, clad only in his boxers, glaring daggers at the thief while he tried his best to catch up with the tomb robber, his face red in his anger in a shade normally only Yugi was capable of archiving.

Yugi didn't need to hear him to know that he promised Bakura a painful journey to the Shadow Realm after he was finished with killing him in ten different ways.  
At least the attention of the others was forced away form himself, Yugi was thankful for that.  
But he also felt a little sorry for his lover, since he had to get back his pants from the thief now.

And Bakura hates to give something back, no matter what it was or which way he got it.   
And surely he would not shut up about it and tease Yami whenever he had the chance.   
He didn't need Ishizu's Necklace to know that.   
And Yami, being the proud ancient pharaoh he was, would try to kill him each and every time for it.  
And who had to stop them before they could destroy too much?   
Right, he and Ryou had to do that!   
Always at the poor, innocent little Hikaris!  
Damn it!  
Yugi hid his head in his arms on his desk at these bleak prospects, only risking a short glance as he heard a loud plopping sound.

Seemingly he had watched the whole time and, because suddenly Marik appeared from his soul room sitting on Malik's desk and laughed.  
And then hell broke loose:

Marik was not invisible as he came out, and so almost everyone was screaming   
_'The ghost'   
'Ahhhh… the monster is back.'   
'Run as fast as you can! The manic is here!'_ and other things along those lines…

Marik was not a stranger in the school.   
Even if no one knew exactly who he was, or where he came from; everyone had heard about him and feared his pranks.   
And he liked having fun with Malik's classmates, and it sounded like they had missed him a lot _(Yeah, sure, like pest and cholera)_

Or maybe they remembered his last prank, just a few weeks ago, as the pharaoh and the tomb-robber played in the chemistry lab and gave him the perfect opportunity to snatch away a 'few things'.   
It was fun to put them together and the havoc after that, as the liquid blubbered and changed its color, before it exploded and started to smell like ten year old eggs.   
Good thing that they didn't catch him and he was able to flee into his soul room right after, where he rolled on his floor laughing his ass off.   
_  
(Yes it was Marik's fault that the unfortunate teacher thought that the accident was her fault)  
_  
And the best thing was, no one could really know it was him who did it.   
There were rumors that it was his fault, like every time something bad happened, but no one had seen him do it, so there was no need worrying about getting in trouble.   
Just his Hikari and his friends didn't believe that the teacher had made such a mistake, especially since everybody knew of his fondness for everything that might goes** 'boom!'. **

And also because every time something exploded or was suddenly on fire, it was one of the Yamis or all of them together.  
Yes, as surprising as it sounds, there were really a few, rare times when they actually worked together to play pranks on innocent people, or people they didn't like.   
Or peoples who are going on their nerves.   
Which is mostly the same anyway.

Marik simply loved the sound of the fire alarm, telling them that they where successful with whatever they where up to at the moment.   
The panic and havoc that simple sound could create was amazing.   
The not so funny thing about it were the angry voices of their Hikaris shortly following, yelling _'What the hell did you ancient idiot do again' _and _'If I get your sorry ass, I kick you into your next life' _or _'You sleep on the couch for the rest of the week, mouth, and if you keep up with that- for the rest of the year!' _and other unfriendly things an innocent and sweet Hikari shouldn't say or think…  
They didn't even consider that maybe, just maybe, it was someone else's fault!   
Not that it ever was, but anyway!   
It could be!   
Really!  
It could!

Malik woke up from his slumber as he heard a loud 'thud' beside him.   
As he saw that it was just his insane other half, who had fallen from the desk in his laughing, he was about to go back to his sleep.   
After a few moments his eyes flew open again and he sat up straight in his chair suddenly:  
"Hey! What are you doing here!?" Then he took a closer look at his surroundings, and added as an afterthought: "And what the hell have you done this time!?"  
But Marik rolled around at the floor, unable to answer, all the while under the horrified looks of a few brave _(or stupid?) _classmates, that didn't have anything better to do.

As for the rest…

Half of the class was hiding away as soon as at first Bakura and then Marik appeared.   
Two of the three greatest troublemakers in the same place, that was never a good sign.   
Even if they didn't go to school here, there were quite well known _(famous, or better, infamous) _for his pranks and jokes, as well as the duels they have often with loud swearing and treating.

And that was even if you didn't count Malik as one of them, even if he could act just as crazy as his darker half sometimes, they were bad enough.  
The other half of the class, that was not hiding under their tables were in or on the closet or under the skirts from the girls, was looking out of the window curiously to where Bakura was still running around laughing and cursing loud and waving something black over his head.  
He was so busy running in circles that he didn't see the misery in form of his own Hikari coming to him.  
**  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
TBC…  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (6) He has a point there, hasn't he? ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> At first: I'm really sorry, but I couldn't resist.   
> I know how everyone wished/ hoped it would go on with Yami and Yugi…  
> I hope you're not that disappointed that you don't read the next 2 chapters, because I'm not done with the 'Romantic'- part of this all…  
> But then.. Bakuras fantasy is not what you can call… innocent or pure…and it will earn him some mad words and angry glares from the other Yamis.
> 
> But before that Marik will play a little with all the sacrifice… ähmmm, I mean the students.   
> What will he do to them, or are Malik and Yugi able to stop him in time? Do they even care?
> 
> And what will the poor teacher do when she look in the face of the hell her class will be soon.  
> Answers to that questions will the next chapter hold in store for you, if you read it.  
> Hope you liked it, I would be happy to hear from you


	3. The normal school-madness:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit about how Marik won Malik's heart and why you should hope that you never get any gifts from him.   
> And there is blood. Lots of blood, I think. But it's from strangers, so don't worry.   
> Everyone has his own sense of romantic, and Mariks…. Well, he is crazy, so what do you expect from him?   
> Simple flowers and candies?   
> And Bakura learns that Ryou don't has endless patience.  
> This Chapter is a little less on the romantic and a little more on the funny side, but I hope you like it nonetheless.
> 
> Oh, and I added a few parts after I get it back form Yokai-Braut, who I want to thank for doing the Beta for me. All grammar-wrongs are originally and completely mine.
> 
> For their Revives, and hope you like this chapter as well…
> 
> And with that said: Please enjoy:

**  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
The normal school-madness:   
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**"Bakura! What are you doing!?   
Are you crazy, or what is wrong in your head today?" **hollered the younger one, as the thief suddenly changed direction and stormed towards the surprised teen.   
Without stopping, he grabbed him by the waist and threw him onto his shoulder, happily ignoring the startled yelp of the other one as well as the fists needlessly hammering on his back as he hang there upside down.

When the boy saw that this was for no use, he stopped his struggling for the moment and tried to look at the black object in his Dark's hand, which seemed to amuse him enough to almost fall down, unable to stop laughing.   
And he also didn't see the point in all the running around.   
"Hey, Bakura!" but he didn't get an answer.   
"Bakura, what is that, and why are you running like a cat on catnip?"   
But the thief only laughed harder and ran in large circles again and again, ignoring all questions coming from his Hikari, as well as his threats on his (love-) life and his struggling to get free.

Malik was now also, like most of his classmates, standing at the window and watching the scene out there curiously.   
As he had calmed down from his laughing fit a little, Marik stepped up to his side, snickering from time to time, when Bakura nearly hit the ground with his struggling burden.   
Yami had managed to grab his shirt several times, but he couldn't get a good enough grip on the taller one, and so all he could do was trying again, hoping that Ryou slowed him down enough so he could catch up with him, instead of running after him like they where playing 'Catch me'.   
From time to time the former pharaoh swears and growls at him angrily, but that didn't do much to the thief.   
His only luck was that he was in his spirit form, so no one would see him running around only wearing his boxers…   
Or so he thought, not thinking about the fact that the other spirits could see him well.   
But then again, that's a problem which could easily be solved.   
A trip to the shadow realm could be really healthy around this time of the day…

"Marik?" Malik asked his still laughing Yami after a while.  
"Y… ye… Yes?" stuttered Marik, who would have fallen to the ground laughing if he hadn't been leaning against the back of his Hikari.   
"You know why Bakura is running around like this…?"   
"Yes."   
"And you know what that thing over his head is?! He seems to be quite proud of stealing it…?"   
"Sure! You wanna know?"   
Marik laid an arm around Malik's shoulders, as he pointed at the running thief, who was looking back over his shoulder again and again, as if someone was right behind him, swearing in Egypt, English and Japanese, as he did his best not to drop his Hikari or his new 'banner'.

"These, my dear Malik, are the pants of our great, proud pharaoh Atemu!" and again he was rolling on the floor hollering in laughter.  
**"What? **How did he get them? And why isn't Yami wearing them, if they belong to him?"  
"Well, that's what you get when you let your clothes lie around on windowsills in public…"

"But why…" 'did he even take it off'… but then his eyes found Yugi, his face hidden in his arms with his head on the desk.   
But that did little to hide his darkly flushed cheeks.   
'A little bit more and he will set off the fire alarm…' Malik thought as he put two and two together.  
So that was the reason why Bakura was running like hell.   
Sure the Game-King would be very mad at him for interrupting his little 'game' with his little light.  
'So good luck, thief, you will need it.' The blond teen thought as he watched again, 'Just a shame that we can't see Yami, too'.

"Hey, don't you want to risk a glance? It looks funny!" a voice came from the window.  
"No, no, I'm fine, don't worry!" Yugi shouted back to the blond a little tired, looking away with his blush.  
Now Marik turned toward him too with a knowing smirk on the tanned face:   
"What's wrong? Are your pants to tight?"   
At that Yugi turned even redder and now both of the blond psychos were leaning on his desk, their eyes still on the laughing Bakura.   
"Don't worry, I can understand it… After that show… Whose pants wouldn't nearly burst at that…!" Marik said to an scared-looking Yugi, who's eyes became wider and wider with every word, and his face turned red, very red.  
Nearly unhealthy red.

"You… you saw…" Yugi's color changed form red to white and back to red in a matter of seconds.   
Again he hid his face in his arms.   
But Malik wouldn't let him, because suddenly Yugi felt his desk moving.   
The boy shoved the table away from under his head and forced him to sit up, or he would fall face down to the ground.   
The blond shoved the table over to the window, so they could comfortably sit on it and watch in peace the show the other two Yamis put on for them.

"All we need now is popcorn," said Malik, and Yugi shook his head   
"What do you think you're doing? Watching TV?"   
"Of course!" Marik joined his Hikari to also sit on the desk beside him.   
"It's wrestling! Well, it will be, if Yami ever manages to catch him."   
"No, then it will become a crime-thriller. Cause he will murder him. Coldhearted and without a second thought or any remorse"   
Yugi gave up staring at them, since they ignored it anyway and wouldn't give him back his desk, and instead sat down on the other side of Malik, also a little curious about what might happen next.   
'Just a few moments ago I nearly excused myself to the bathrooms with him and now….'

He also watched his lover, and he couldn't help but smile at the view.   
Marik was right, he looked a bit funny in his black silk boxers, running around in the daylight. They were black, but with silvery prints on it.   
On his backside he had two hand imprints on them, making it look like they where foundling his ass. And the front side told them he was a 'Bad boy'. .   
'I'm just glad that he wears some today…'

"You should have seen Bakura's grin when he saw Yami standing there in nothing but his boxers… You were nearly able to see the wheels turning in his head, and what the conclusion will be in the end!   
And you gave him such a great chance; he didn't even have to try too hard to hide himself!"

Malik spoke up again after thinking for a moment:   
**"Wait! **You saw him coming and didn't stop him?"   
"Why should I? If Yugi hadn't been so busy drooling at the pharaoh, and the class hadn't been so busy with laughing at his red face, and the pharaoh hadn't been so busy with trying to kill the teacher with his glaring…   
Maybe one off you all would have seen him coming."   
But he didn't look like he was too unhappy about Bakura having managed to reach his goal, even if he himself would have done it a little more...discreetly.

Even if this was very unlike him to he discreet.   
At least, he would have been discreet until he could hid the clothes and Yami had to search for them.   
Maybe in the girls-toilet or their locker room…  
"That is too funny, really! 'Snatch' and it was 'Bye-Bye pants'….   
And the 'great pharaoh' jumped out through the window to run after Bakura at top speed…" And again Marik was cut off by his own laughter, and he had to hold onto Malik again to not kiss the ground.

"If Bakura had waited just a few more minutes, Yami would have taken off his boxers too!" Now all eyes were on Marik, as Malik asked:  
"You were waiting for that, right?"  
"Sure, that would give us good material to tease him with, but that thief is too impatient.   
He's always too impatient.  
And I couldn't find a way to get there without being seen to steal the clothes myself.   
It was real luck, that he had the same idea!"

Marik obviously enjoyed the whole, embarrassing situation.   
"But before he could take his boxers off the teacher luckily stopped us, right in time." Yugi said relieved.   
"Do you really think that would stop him? That man has no shame!"   
Now Malik stood behind his own Yami with a book over his head and an evil grin on his face.

He hit him several times over the head, not enough to really hurt him, but hard enough he could feel it even with all that hair standing up in the way.   
"And you are the one to talk about such things, right?!"   
"But Hikari-pretty!" said Marik, and Malik blushed slightly at that, waking Yugi's interest, "You didn't complain about that yesterday as we…mpfhhhh…"   
Malik's hand over his mouth stopped him from saying more.   
Yugi was grateful for that, he didn't think he really wanted to know what they did yesterday. 'Hikari-pretty?' and Malik was blushing like mad? That certainly was something you didn't get to see every day.

"But I still can't believe that you really let him do this! Haven't thought that you have that in you, squirt."   
"What do you mean?" asked Yugi uncertainly,   
"What harm could he do, he was just taking off his clothes after all."   
'And there are a lot of worse things I can think of, but not many better things, of cause beside of…' thought Yugi by himself, without looking the others in the eyes.   
Not with such thoughts in his head.

But from the corner of his eyes he could see the knowing, sly smirks of the two blondes, which he tried to ignore as best as he could.  
"And you really believe he would have stopped by just getting rid of his own clothes?"  
"Sure. What else could he do?"

"You're kidding me, right? Don't tell me you where about to getting laid from your pharaoh in front of the whole class and don't even noticed it!" Marik was once again rolling on the floor as Yugi reached a nearly unhealthy shade of red.   
"Yami would never do that!" he murmured a little halfhearted.

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that, shrimp. But remember, where was his hand while the teacher was yelling at you?!   
What did your dear pharaoh do to you then?"   
"You like spying at other peoples, do you?" said Yugi in hope to turn the attention of the other to another theme   
"What do you think, he's a pervert, after all!" joined Malik their conversation again.   
"That's not a nice thing to say about me, Hikari-Pretty!"

"But it is true! You always spied on me when I was under the shower or chancing clothes!" "Hey, you can't blame me for that! Such chances are far too tempting and rare to let them pass by unused!"   
"You did it even before we were together! You! Are! A! Pervert!"   
"We were always together!"   
"As a couple, I mean! You insane psycho!"

"And how would you know that? And how could you say that anyway, its mean!   
And it's long over, and you don't have any prove."   
"You mean, beside that I have good ears? I heard you sometimes 'whispering'.  
Things like 'Come on, turn around for me' or 'Let me see all off you' and only god know what else that I gladly didn't hear!"   
"Well, you never stopped me!"   
"I always checked the room and kicked you out before I actually did something!   
Why do you think I always looked under my bed?!"

"There was a monster hidden under it?" **  
"The only monster there was you!" **  
"That's your own fault, you can't blame me! You're too alluring, why in the word should I not spy?! Am I crazy?"   
"Do you really want me to answer that?" Malik shook his head.  
"Well, I'm just glad I don't get all that creepy gifts anymore…"

"Creepy gifts? What kind of creepy gifts? Don't you like getting romantic little gifts out of affection and love?" asked Yugi innocently, even if he wasn't sure if he wouldn't regret it later. 'After all, how bad could it be?'   
He earned a snore from Malik and a wide grin from Marik, who looked with interest at his Hikari: "Yes, don't you like my gifts? It was pretty funny to get them for you, Hikari-pretty!"  
"Only you sick psycho would call that 'funny'!"   
Now Yugi was rather sure that he didn't want to know more, but it was too late to take it back now.

[Before you read the next part I have to warn you!:   
As I wrote this, I had a picture of Marik in my head from his duel with Yami.  
If you don't want to know what such a psycho gives as a gift to win a heart, you better skip the next paragraph.   
There will be blood!   
Lots of it!   
And the dead of innocent peoples who had the bad luck to cross Marik's way at the wrong time.  
(No, I don't need help from a doctor, thanks for asking, I'm perfectly fine and sane….   
I hope ^_^ )]

"You know, police handcuffs 'may' be somewhat okay, but not if the hands of a criminal where still in them like a macabre decoration!  
And candies sure don't look or taste any better when you decorate them with eyes!   
And dead animals are only on Halloween a good decoration, when they are made in plastic. And you can't just walk around and lay real hearts on innocent peoples pillows!   
I have to fucking sleep on that, I don't want blood all over it!   
And they weren't even the worst of all!" Malik now hissed as he got more and more worked up about it.

"Do you have any idea how disturbing and... disgusting it could be if you wake up in the morning and the first thing you see is a bloody head on your nightstand?   
With also death snakes, rats or bird spiders looking out of their ears or eyes?   
On a silver plate, floating in fresh, still warm blood?   
That was certainly **not **funny! Or romantic!  
It's plain sick!"

"But I really needed a good package for that jewelry I gave you!   
And that heads where better than any jewelry box I could find.   
And beside that, they don't needed their brains anyway.   
Not a big loss for the word that I removed them.  
At last they did once in their live something useful!   
**And! **I also made a nice little bow around each of them, just for you!"   
**"That bows were made with their own guts!"   
**  
Now Yugi turned from snow white to a sick green.   
He really regretted that he ever asked.   
' I'm so glad that Yami just asked me out for a surprise, sat me in a boat full of red roses and told me under the full moon in the middle of the lake that he loves me, and that he would be happy and proud if I want to be his partner for more than just games…'   
Yugi was brought out of his peaceful (and bloodless) thoughts as he heard Marik asking a question:  
"But I still don't get it how you found out that it was me how gave you all that pretty stuff!?   
It should be a surprise that it was me, and you just spoiled it…"   
"Maybe it was the card I found always there: 'Your secret admirer' written with blood.   
Or maybe because you sat at such days always on the breakfast table with blood on your hands, face, hair or clothes?" suggested the saner blonde dryly.   
"Or maybe just because I found you often around my door in the morning with a smirk and you asking me for help with that tent in your pants…"

"I thank Ra every day for making keyholes."  
"You were really obvious, even without comments like 'I hate bathing alone, would you join me' or 'My bed is too hard, can I sleep on you' our your all-time favorite: 'The bread is old, can I smear this on you instead'."   
"Yeah, and I also promised you every time that I wouldn't bite you too hard.   
And I kept that promise, right?"

Yugi didn't know if he should faint or throw up after hearing all of this. 'Way too much information. I think now I need to see a psychiatrist… '

"You know, Marik, sometimes I really wonder why I go out with you instead of getting a restraining order against you like I should after getting such 'romantic' gifts."   
"Hey, I gave you flowers and pets as well.   
And they where much better than those boring red weeds Yami told me about, or that small, 'fluffy' bunny Bakura decided to steal for his light. They told me it would work with that stuff; I just had to try, like they did."

"But I highly doubt that they meant meat-eating flowers and piranhas as pets!"  
"But they are so much funnier. And when your Venus flytrap grows a bit bigger, we can feed it with that barking mutt."**  
"No, **we don't feed Joey to a plant, you sick psycho!"  
"Well, actually I meant the mongrel of our neighbor, but I like your idea a lot more."

"Okay, I hate to crush your dreams, Marik, but it will never grow that big.   
A Venus flytrap will always eat just midges and flies, noting, and I mean noting bigger than that."   
**"What? **But I wanted to watch it eat Yami, and when we don't need him any longer, Bakura too! Are you sure it can't get bigger, Hikari-pretty?"  
Malik just shook his head: "You are hopeless. And an idiot to believe something like that!"  
"I'm not an idiot! And when we use a little shadow magic? Then we can make it bigger and feed it with normal peoples!"  
**  
"No,** we **sure **don't turn my plant into a monster that destroys the whole town, just so you can have your fun with it!   
I like it like it is now, and when you touch it, I feed that damn thing with you!"   
"That is not fair, and you just said it's impossible!  
And I want, I want, I want to do that!"  
"Yeah, sure you want! No fucking chance!"  
"You're no fun!"   
"Cry me a river, manic!"  
"Just wait, Hikari pretty, I make you regret that!"

Yugi ignored the breathless giggles and laughing from the younger blond as Marik tickled him into submission, and let his thoughts wander back that few minutes which felt like hours to him, as he remembered Marik's earlier question to keep his mind of off heads and guts in the early morning.

'Remember where his hand was…'   
He nearly could feel those elegant fingers again wander lightly over his skin, and he briefly wondered why his teacher didn't noticed the movement under his shirt as she still kept on yelling at him.   
Yami didn't seems to mind her anymore as he stopped glaring at her, and one of his hands found its way back into his pants to hold him tightly and stroke him slowly and firm.   
It felt that great that he had a hard time to keep a straight face and pretend to look only at the women, even if his vision was hazily and he bit his lips to keep himself from moaning out loud. By all that great sensations he forgot about the other hand, until it sneaked in the back of his pants and boxers, and he nearly jumped up as a finger wiggles and popped its way there…"  
**  
"Ra-damn-it! Yami, that's not fair!!!" **Yugi screamed and waved his hands around his head as if these thoughts are flies flying around him.  
While Yugi had his little flashback, the two Psychos are gone from tickling to kissing, but both were looking up at him by his sudden scream.  
Malik patted comfortingly Yugis shoulder to calm the blushing teen down a little, while his Yami was (once again) laughing his ass of on the floor.  
"Poor Yugi… I know exactly how hard life can be with a horny Yami."  
"Hard… hard… that's… the right word, Hikari… pretty…" Marik struggled to say between giggles and chuckles.   
Both of the Hikaris glared at him, but he happily ignored them as he rolled around.  
**  
"Yami would never do this, he was just bored and teasing me!!!!"**  
"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, shrimp. But I know better from that certain look he had in his eyes." teased Marik merciless.  
"And you would have watched us the whole time, right?"   
"Sure, what else? There is noting else as nearly as interesting to do around here.   
I was just waiting to see your face when you finally realize that he is serious about the whole crap!"  
"Stop teasing Yugi, you pervert!" came Malik to his help.

"But Hikari-pretty, it is funny!" as impossible as it seems, Marik laughed and whined at the same time.  
"No, its not. Stop being always so mean to my friends, I still try to convince them that you're not crazy. At last not all the time…**   
And stop calling me that, damn it to hell!"**

"Well, whatever, that's a good idea the pharaoh had there, don't you think so, too… my desert beauty?"   
"Again: Stop calling me that! And I wonder somehow why you never had that idea..."  
"Mostly because you have the Millenium Rod, and stopped me always before I could even made a move!"  
"Ahhh, yes, that's why! I know you too well…"  
Yugi was still talking to himself, murmuring:   
"Yami would never go that far with all the peoples around, he was just kidding…" but he didn't sounded very sure now.

 

"And? Care to tell me now what all that running is about?" Ryou asked annoyed as he made a pause from fighting against the hold of his darker half again, and Bakura paused in his laughing and yelling, but not in his running.   
"The baka pharaoh is chasing me!"   
"Really? Then hopefully he catches you and hits you and sends you to the shadow realm for all you picking on him and always embarrassing me like that!"   
"But Hikari!" protested Bakura, "How can you say that! You are supposed to be sweet and fluffy!"   
"And you are supposed to be in your soul room. So what is your point?"

"And I'm not fluffy" he yelled, as he registered that Bakura again had called him that, even if he know very well how much he disliked this, especially when others can hear it as well.   
'For what does he takes me? His personal stuffed animal?'   
"No, sure you are not! You are not a single bit sweet and fluffy and soft.   
Just your hair is soft, your skin is soft, your eyes are soft, your voice is soft, your heart is soft…" counted the thief out with a hug grin on his face, while he let one of his hands wander over the ass of his poor victim.   
But said victim kept on with his struggling and swearing and hit with his fist aimless around on his back.   
While doing that, he failed to notice that he was roughly rubbing against the shoulder he was hanging over, and Bakura's grin grow bigger and a lot slyer then before:

"But then again, you're right, my sweet, fluffy Hikari!   
There you are sure not soft!   
Lucky me, I can think of a lot of funny things we can do with that not-so-soft part of you."   
**  
"Bakura! **How could you…   
Let me down, or you will sleep at the sofa until the end of time!"

But the thief didn't answer and kept running past the window for the umpteenth time where he spotted Marik waving at him, and so he waved back.   
**"Hey, psycho, look what I found!"   
"You didn't find it, you stole it! And now give it back, or I'll kill you! Slowly and painfully, baka tomb robber!" **he heard from somewhere behind him, but he didn't even think about it.   
**"No chance, pharaoh!" **but before he could say any more, Ryou choose this moment to try and struggle free again, nearly off-balancing the white haired thief.   
**"Hey! **Stop that, or I drop you! Why can't you stay still and enjoy the ride?"

"Because it is embarrassing, and I don't want to, and the teacher will be angry at me for leaving the class, and it is embarrassing, and the blood is running and pooling in my head, and it is embarrassing, and you are stupid!   
And did I mention that it is embarrassing?   
**And now let me down!!! **  
Everyone is staring at us!   
Stop that! **Now!" **

But instead of doing so, he just tightened his grip on the smaller one to keep him in place over his shoulder with one hand, with the other still waving the black thing around, as he asked with a wide grin:   
"I should stop them staring at you? Sure, I also don't like that anyway, they have to keep their eyes where they belong, or they will loose them.   
So, want me to simply kill them, or should I send them to the shadow realm…"

But Ryou let him know that that was not what he had meant, as the tomb robber ignored his threats and from time to time he cursed at Yami behind him or grinned proudly at the teens by the windows watching him.   
"Please, Bakura, stop that! Yami will kill you if he gets your ass."   
**  
"That's right, just listen to your light! I'll stab you! Then I'm going to hang you down from a very high tree, quarter you, let Anzu tell you a long, long, long story about friendship, drown you in a mud pit, set you on fire, make you explode, cut your empty head off, strangle you with your own hair, tie you up on a train-rail, let you fall out off an airplane, feed you to Kaiba's dragons, beat you to death,…   
And then I'll kill you!!!"**

/Uhmmmm…Yami?…/ Yugi hesitated, as he sat there on his table by the window and heard the darker one yelling,   
/ Shouldn't he be dead after you do just one of those things to him? How can you kill him after doing all of that to him?/   
// I don't care! I just do it! By the way, this is all your fault, Yugi, you know that?!   
I told you to let us go somewhere else!// Yami suddenly told him through their mind link, startling Yugi for a moment, before he could answer.   
/And I told you to wait a little! Just be glad, because if the teacher hadn't put a stop at that, you wouldn't even wear those boxers of yours now!/

"Again I ask you, Bakura!   
What is this black thing!   
I want to know why I get detention for running and trying to stop you, to get your ass out of trouble, not that you deserved it, but anyway…"   
"Oh, just the pants of our dear Yami," Bakura told him with a sly grin, which he couldn't see, but it was easy to hear in his voice, while Ryou was staring in disbelieve at the black cloth. "Please tell me you were at the game shop to get that…"

"Nope… Where would the fun be at raiding his wardrobe when only the old man is at home?" "Do I want to know, where…?"   
"I just snatched it from the windowsill in the twerps class, since Yami decided he didn't want to wear them any longer…   
I think he thought that his Hikari found that more interesting than hearing what the teacher says…   
And judging by his looks…  
I would say he was right…"   
"But why don't you give them back now? You've had your fun, now it's enough.   
Don't you feel like a fool?   
Come on, let me down!   
Bakura!" Ryou asked in a pleading voice, since pouting and puppy-dog-eyes were out of the question.   
What use were they, if the other couldn't see them, after all!   
"No, I never give back what I'm stealing, my fluffy little Hikari." and he patted and stroked the younger ones ass (again).

After a side glance to the still smirking Marik, Yugi spoke up again in Yami's mind, teasingly: /Oh, and by the way, I shall tell you from Marik that he enjoyed your little show very much! You should even demand admission for it…/   
Yugi couldn't suppress the raising laughter as he saw the former pharaoh nearly stumbling and kissing the ground.

Malik looked from Yami, who looked at Yugi with wide eyes, to Yugi himself.  
"What did you tell him?" the blond asked curious and Yugi told them.   
"Yes, just sad that we didn't have a camera, the pictures would be great for blackmail."   
"Yes, you shouldn't have send it to the shadow realm."   
"But Malik, Hikari pretty, my desert beauty, little Light; I swear to Ra, it tried to steal my soul! You just have to believe me!"   
"Yes, and the microwave, the toaster, the school bus last week and the seven cars this week…- And how many people, Marik?"   
"They were all idiots, no need to cry about them.." the crazier of the two cut in.   
"But they all tried to steal your soul?"

"Sure! I swear it was just like I said!"   
"Sure, and what do you think they wanted to do with that useless, black thing?"   
"Awww, you are mean, you know that!"   
And he laid an arm around the teen firmly and began to nuzzle his neck.   
Blushing Malik let him have his way for now, as he buried his face in soft golden hair and purred quietly: "Hmmm, you smell good, you know that? And there you think I can keep my hands from you?   
You like to torture me, do you?"

And he gave him more and more hungry kisses and bites along his neck and shoulders, his hands slowly wandering over chest, tummy and thighs.   
**"Marik! **Didn't I tell you not to do this in school?!"   
"But Hikari-pretty, you taste so good, I can't get enough of you!" and he bit down once more, a little harder to leave a mark on the dark skin, as he refused to let go of the other.

But the saner one struggled out of Marik's grip and slapped his hands playfully away, as he reached out for him once more.   
"Don't touch, just look!   
And I'm not your breakfast!"

"But Hikari-pretty, that's not fair!"   
"Who ever said that life is fair?! You would never stop at just kissing.   
You always want more!   
You shouldn't talk about others knowing no shame, or decency and morals!   
I'm surprised that you even know what that words mean!" and Malik sat down on the table again, happy that he had the last word for once, as his Yami got lost to do god know what damage somewhere else for the moment, as none of both the Hikaris looked at him.   
"I'm a respectable guy!" he called back over his shoulder, as no one tried to stop him.  
"Really? Since when?"  
"If I where not, you would lay on that table and scream my name!"  
**"Marik! **You're a pervert, and there is no way you can't deny that!"  
"But I'm right! If I weren't respectable, you would scream yourself hoarsely with my name since long. But if you don't want me, then I go!"   
"Fine, have fun, get lost, and don't let the door hit your back!"  
"I'm going!"  
"Yes, fine!"  
"I'm going now!"  
"Yes, have fun!"  
"I said, I'm going now! And I mean it!"  
"I heard you, and I don't mind!"  
"Honestly, now I'm leaving!"  
**"Then get lost already!"**

"Uhm.. Malik? Do you really think it is safe to let Marik run around all alone?" The blond beside him looked up startled, but then just shook his head:   
"He really is old enough to take care of himself."   
'Truth be told, I'm more worried about the rest of the word.' thought Yugi nervous.

Suddenly Malik's head jerked up startled and ripped the other teen out of his own thoughts as well.  
"Shit! The world is coming to an end! Armageddon approaching, everyone will die!"  
"What? Malik, what's wrong?" asked Yugi more then just a bit worried.  
"I asked Marik was he is doing," answered the paling teen " and he said he gives our classmates gifts!   
As apologies for always playing pranks on them!   
**Marik!   
Gifts!"**

"Okay, who shall I call?   
The police department, the fire department, the emergency ambulance, the Navy, the Army, the NASA, National Guard, FBI, CIA…   
Will a psychiatrist help?"

For a moment Malik seems to really think about it, but then he shook his head at the other Hikari:   
"No, a psychiatrist would not be any help; the last one is still not allowed to eat alone with a spoon."  
"What did he do? Mind crush him? And why was he even there in the first place?"   
Again did Yugi the same mistake as before: He asked.

"My sister sent him to that doctor after she saw all the 'gifts' he gave me.   
And he didn't mind crushed him, he actually was in a good mood that day, because that day I agreed to be his boyfriend (even if I sometimes wonder why the hell I did that), so he just did what that psychiatrist wanted him to do.   
Looking at pictures, telling about his hobbies, such simple things.   
After that, the man was sent to his own nuthouse after they found him running through the street talking about the end of all days, and that the devil is walking on earth.   
That he knows it because he talked with him personally.   
That the devil's tall, spiky blond hair, creepy, insane…   
Now guess who he meant….   
They think he will never recover properly…   
Hmmm, maybe I shouldn't have talked about gifts, and give him some bad ideas…."

Malik shrugged with his shoulders: By second thought, Marik was gone, so he was someone else headache for the moment.   
There was nothing they could do against him for the moment anyway.   
Why getting upset about it, everyone should know that gifts from that psycho could be… risky and are to handle with great care, you never know what he was up to.   
All they could do was hopping that no one would actually die, or at last travel to the shadow realm…

After steadying himself again before he actually could fall; the former pharaoh cursed out loudly.   
He couldn't believe it, Marik had watched them the whole time!   
'I bet he only waited to get a chance to play a prank on me or us or something, as always!' Yami thought angrily.

'First I kill Bakura.   
Then I kill Marik, and maybe his crazy Hikari too, just for good measure.   
Than I mind crush the teacher and burn the school down.   
Yes, that sounds like a pretty good plan.   
This way everyone will be happy: Ryou won't have to deal with that stupid, pathetic baka tomb robber any longer, and Yugi won't have to go to school anymore and waste his precious time.   
And nobody would miss the two psychos, right?'

"Honestly, give me my pants back, baka tomb robber, or you'll not see another sunrise in this live!" Yami then cursed loud to the grinning thief.  
"Why, don't you like running around like that?   
Don't you get enough pats on your ass from your Hikari so you wear those pictures on them? Or did he touch you with dirty hands and leave them there?   
You look funny with those boxers!"

Ryou tugged a little on the hem of Bakura's own pants to peer inside.   
What he saw there made him grin:  
"You mean as funny as your own boxers?   
You wear the white ones with the red little hearts on, in case you forgot!"   
Before the thief could do anything but blush, he heard a snicker from behind. (8)   
**  
"Hearts? **The great king of thieves wears hearts? How sweeeet….."   
Yami teased him mercilessly.   
"Shut up, pharaoh!   
They were a gift from my fluffy Ryou, so don't dare to say anything against them!"   
**"I'm not fluffy!" **but Ryou was ignored by the two Yamis.   
/Hey, why is Bakura suddenly that red? Is he out of breath already?/ came the wondering voice from his Hikari through their mind link.   
//Ryou said that Bakura wears Boxers with red little hearts on it. Isn't that sweeeeet?//  
**/Bakura? Our Thief King Bakura?/**

Yami could see as he passed the window that his Hikari would fall from the table laughing, if Malik hadn't been holding him by the back of his shirt, holding him on the desk, as Yugi told him what he had just learnt about the Tomb robber.

"Oh, that reminds me. Ryou, didn't you say earlier I should act more mature, and I should take Yami as an example?"  
"Yes??" came the slow answer from the still trapped boy.   
Ryou hesitated, that didn't sound like a random question, there was more to follow, no doubt about it.   
"So do you mean I should also run around without my pants on?   
Do you want me to take off all of my clothes?   
Or never wear any to begin with?   
It's not a big problem for me, you know?   
For you I would…" and he smiled dirtily at the red-faced Albino.  
**  
"I don't want to be an example! They are boring and never have fun!"** Yami hollered to them, before Ryou could say something in return.   
**"Do it like me!" **called Marik out through a window   
(Its not the same as Malik and Yugi are sitting at!).  
**  
"Be a bad example!"   
"And corrupt my innocent Hikari? No fucking way! And beside that, there is no way, you can ever be as great as me, thief!"** he hollered first at Marik and then at Bakura angrily. **"Yeah, it's impossible to be as short as you and your dimwit!"   
"I have enough of you, baka thief, now stop that and give me back what's mine!   
Or I tell everyone what kind of boxers you wear, you useless weirdo!" **  
Yami tried it with blackmail this time, since swearing and threading was for no use with the insane Thief King.   
**  
"You idiot! By the look of Malik and your runt you already told them!   
I will make you pay dearly for that stunt, so prepare yourself for an early end, because I will come for you when you !"**  
As Yami also looked at said teens, he saw them both holding their stomachs and laughing and snickering, while they pointed to the white haired tomb robber.  
Marik was nowhere to see, but if Malik knew, then he sure as hell already told his insane lover, too.

"Isn't he overreacting a bit?" Malik asked casually, ignoring his darker half's absence as they calmed down from their laughing fit little by little, with a look outside, where Bakura was still running, panting heavier now, with his Hikari on his shoulder.   
"Maybe, but he hates it when someone touches what belongs to him."  
"Really?" Malik turned to Yugi and poked him a little in the side.  
"So, now he will try to kill me, too?" **  
"No, cause I'm here to safe you!!!!!!!" **hollered Marik happily, suddenly appearing behind them and making them nearly jump out of their skin, before he laid his arms around his saner part's waist possessively and pulled him over into his lap.  
"And I wouldn't let anything happen to you, you know that, Hikari-pretty."   
"Hey, Marik, back again? What have you done?   
And how many peoples are death?"   
"Nothing, why do you think I have done something? Or that someone has to die when I'm bored?"

And again he started to fondle and tickle him, making the blond shudder and squirm in his arms, but this time he didn't get a chance to break free, as Marik claimed his lips passionately, not caring where they were and who could see them.   
"Oh, and besides, I have a little present for you, Hikari-pretty." Marik said as they parted for air, and Malik gave him a skeptical look.   
Did he even want to know what it was?   
Knowing he had a… strange… notion of presents…   
With a manic grin his Yami shoved something into his hands, watching his reaction expectantly.  
After a closer look Malik identified it as the shattered pieces of the smoke alarm.   
"You said you never again want to hear the sound of it in all your life.   
Well, it is dead now!   
It will never make a sound again."   
Malik stared at the 'gift' for a while.   
'Never let him out of my sight again, or something will be broken or killed.   
You can bet on it and you would always win.   
Well, somehow he is right, in his own, insane way:   
I will never hear it again…!'

Yami really hated this day from the bottom of his heart!   
Or Mondays in general, not only this specific one!  
//Firstly, Yugi doesn't want to play with me!   
Then, just when I have him where I want him, the stupid teacher interrupts us with her screaming and yelling.   
Then, just when she is about to leave him alone, that baka thief comes along and steals my clothes.   
I swear by Ra, next time I just walk into the class, grab my Yugi and walk out!!//

/ I heard that, Yami. Like hell you will do that!/**  
//Sure I will! And the others can go straight to hell for all I care!// **Yami shouted back, as he came closer and closer to Bakura, who slowed down because Ryou kept on swearing at him and hitting and tossing around with all fours.  
And that was all it took.

Yami saw his chance to get back what was his when Ryou effectively toppled them over and knocked them down!  
Gladly Bakura somehow managed to turn his body and slide Ryou down in his arms so he didn't get hurt by meeting the hard ground face first.  
The former pharaoh stopped to catch his breath as he saw that there was no need to rush, since Ryou was already dealing with the tomb robber.

Meaning, he was sitting on Bakura's chest and hitting him with his little fists, not that Bakura minded.   
Ryou wasn't strong enough to really hurt him, and most of the blows didn't even hit him.   
And all the while the smaller teen was yelling at him with an anger-red face; how stupid he was, how embarrassing this all was to him, and that he was going to sleep at the couch for the rest of his live…  
The thief just laid there at the ground and stared up at his Hikari dumb folded.   
'I wonder who the hell has taught my poor little fluffy Ryou that many bad, naughty words?   
If I get a hold on that fucking bastard, I kick his Ra-damned ass into the next millennia before I feed his shitty heart to the next damn monster I see.  
That asshole will pay for tainting with his freaking stupidly!'

Joey and Honda were just looking at each other.   
Then at the anarchy and chaos around them.   
Then at each other again.

How can the quiet and sleepy mood of the class change in a matter of seconds into… that!?  
Yami ran around in his boxers because Bakura had stolen his pants before he dragged Ryou around, who wanted to seriously kill his Darkness now.   
Marik could see an invisible Yami and apparently his Hikari could see it, too.   
Marik was flirting sweetly and Malik was blushing several shades, and Yugi seemed to have a hot daydream in school and had been sighing and moaning for all to hear.   
The rest of the class was hiding somewhere, laughing, screaming or causing havoc.   
The teacher sat in her chair shocked and stared into the air, tears slowly running down her cheeks…

"Joey…?"  
"Yes…?"  
"I think we are in a nut house!"  
"Yes, better we go home, or they'll infect us with whatever they have, too. And I like being sane…"  
"Yeah… me too…"  
And so they put their belongings together, said 'Good-bye' to the crying teacher and went home…

Yami meanwhile could hardly suppress the urge to laugh out loud as he strolled over to Ryou and his captive.   
Who had thought that the normally calm and polite Ryou could get that loud, and that he knew so many dirty words.   
Such dirty words he called Bakura now, the former pharaoh thought gleefully, as he picked up his pants and put them back on without any signs of haste.   
Then he calmly went away, and Yugi wondered where he was going now from his seat on the table.

He had thought for sure that he would try to kill the thief immediately, but no.   
He just looked at them and left?  
/Yami? Are you all right?/  
//Sure, just wait a minute…//

Eventually Bakura had enough of his yelling Hikari, so he grasped the boy by his shoulders and flipped them over so that he was straddling the smaller one's waist now as he pinned the surprised teen down.   
He happily ignored the shocked yelp he got at the sudden change of position and kissed him passionately for all he was worth.   
It didn't need long, and Ryou was kissing back the same way, his anger forgotten for now.

But just for the moment, until the thief would think of the next stupid action and Ryou would remember again...   
But for the moment he was too busy kissing the life out of Bakura to think of anything else… Both teen and thief ignored the catcalls and whistles coming from the windows, as more and more students ignored their teachers for the show outside the window.   
Needless to say that the teachers by now were furious at the couple for hampering their lessons…   
But the two were in their own world, and none of the outside world existed for them, as they stroked and patted and fondled each other as if it were the first time they touched each other.

Yami came back after a while, now for everyone visible.   
And they did look, with Yami only wearing his tight, black leather pants and a light sheen of sweat on his chest.   
Even more whistles could be heard.   
Over his head he held a huge bucked full with cool water.   
He gave the two blonds and his lover at the window a wicked grin to make sure they were watching, before he turned around to the oblivious albinos.   
They didn't even flinch as he stepped up to them, and he emptied the bucked over them. Well, over Bakura mostly, since he was shielding the smaller one from most of the liquid.

"I deal with you later, baka tomb robber; I have a more important thing to do right now.   
Enjoy the time you have left and be glad about it, it's your last day on earth!"

Yami wasn't upset about the fact that Bakura got the most of the water, he didn't want to do something mean to Ryou anyway, because he was alright, and he was also punished enough with his stupid darker half.

But before the tomb robber could yell more than an angry **'Awww, that's cold, damn it!'** at him in his surprise, Yami made a quick dash to the window and was about to jump back in where his Aibou was waiting.  
He just want to grab both his clothes and his lover and continue where they had stopped, some place not far away from here, but where they could be alone, this time.

He could see that neither Bakura nor his Hikari cared much about being soaked to their skin, as they continued to kiss each other senseless.   
He wasn't even sure if they were even really aware of it.   
Not that he cared, he just noticed it, as he looked back at the lack of shouting from the thief, so he didn't hurry too much to get inside, where the maniacs were already waiting for him with big grins plastered on their faces.

&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;

It certainly took time, but eventually the teacher looked up, just in time to see the blond and the brunette boy left the class without telling her.   
Now she took a closer look at the room and immediately regretted it.   
'Please, someone tell me that this is just a dream. A weird, terrible, scary nightmare and I can wake up now.'   
She pinched her arm quite hard to see if she could wake up from the horror in front of her.   
But she sadly discovered now that this, in fact, was real.   
'Then I must be dead and in hell, there is no other way this can all be true…  
I don't want it to be true!  
I didn't do anything to deserve this…'

Behind her, in a corner, sat that annoying brunette who always ranted about friendship to no end.   
She had her hands around her knees and rocked back and for, talking to herself:   
"I want my Yami not fair I want my Yami I want my Yami I want I want I want he's mine friendship is fine Yami is fine love Yami love friendship friendship Yami Yami friendship need Yami need friendship is important my Yami my love my Friends want them want friends want Yami where are they were are friends need to make friends friendship hold us together need more friends friendship give us the force to do what we want like friends like Yami need to make more friends friendship is all friendship make the word go round want my friends must tell them must tell everyone friendship important friendship is all I need Yami is all I need Yami friendship friendship Yami….."

'Uhhhhh… all right… should I call a doctor?. Yeah, whatever, so much for that girl.' thought the nameless teacher.   
Sadly, she was not the only one gone over the deep end.

There was a blond girl running away from a boy with really big, shiny scissors, he called   
"Hair! I want your hair!   
Don't worry I take it along with your head, you don't have to cut it.   
Stand still, it won't hurt for long. I just want your hair!   
Hey!? Why are you running away?…"

A few cheerleaders were screaming, because someone had set their long flowing hair on fire. And also tried to quench the fire for them.   
Sadly they did try it with alcohol. **  
"Heeellllppppp!!!!!!"**

In the middle of the class was a campfire made out of some chemistry- and math-books happily crackling in them.   
Around it are several teens sitting and holding hands, while singins 'Kumbayah my lord' and 'Guantanamera' and 'This Land is your Land', happily throwing more books into the fire and watching them burn. (9)

For a moment the teacher frowned:   
There was something wrong with that picture, and after a moment she registered, what exactly it was:   
There was a fire burning in the middle of the class, but no fire alarm was heard.   
She looked up, but instead of the smoke detector she saw a smoldering hole in the ceiling with wires coming out of it.   
Well, that explained it quite well…

On the other side of the room, some guy had his ghetto blaster plugged in, and was now standing with his two friends dancing on the table and singing loudly to 'Eminem' and '50 Cent'.   
Two girls and a boy were fighting over the question, who could stay on the highest hutch in the room, and tried to shove each other two down.

Two guys had found the knives they used to cut open the frogs in biology, and, after painting circles on the wall, they played 'Dart' or 'Knife-throwing' with them.   
But they didn't have a good aim, or they did it on purpose, because most of the tiny knives went towards that still ranting girl in the corner. Not that someone minded, it was just kind of odd.  
A strange coincidence, nothing more…

A blond girl was playing 'blind man's buff' and nearly fell out of the window, as her friends shoved her that way.  
One of the rapper and one of the boys by the fire suddenly got into an argument, and after a moment they started rolling on the floor and hitting each other, while more boys gathered around them and made bets at who will win the fight.   
Their stake was a hand of gummy bears, and they were yelling and screaming at them.

Suddenly something on the wall caught her eye:   
Someone had painted there, very colorfully and artistically: **  
I will take over the world! Be aware! **and **Bakura wears hearts!,   
Pharaoh, go home!,   
I rule the world! Bow down before me! **or** Friendship sucks! **along with a few skulls and crossbones and other scary pictures. (7)

And where did the rats and snakes suddenly come from?   
A few of the teens are standing on their tables, screaming and waving their hands around in panic.   
That was until a boy got himself a broom and swept the animals into the campfire.   
It was a good thing they didn't move because they were made out of rubber, so no one protested at the rough treatment…  
Or called 'Greenpeace'…

A loud crack was heard, and two of the tables broke down under the weight of several teens, jumping up and down on them, looking who could break his desk at first, or with the loudest crack.   
And with this the campfire grew bigger and bigger by the minute.  
"Hey, I have I great idea. Let us look if Anzu burns as good as the snakes.   
She is, after all, also an ugly critter."

"Yeah!! Burn, Anzu, burn!  
**"No! **You can't set her aflame! We need her to teach us about friendship!"  
**"Friendship! Friendship! I want to make new friends, where are my friends! Friendship is great!" **the crazy brunette screamed, and the two insane worshipers of her did the same.

But in a matter of seconds the followers were duct-taped to a chair, so they almost looked like mummies. Brown mummies, with all the package tape, but who cares…

'Now all that's missing is them taping them to the blackboard' thought the teacher sarcastically, as the teens did exactly that, as if reading her every thought.   
They taped the 'friendship-worshipers', under the loud cheering and whooping of their friends, up, with their heads upside down.   
Out of nowhere they suddenly had water bombs and the poor woman could only hope that they actually filled it with water, not with some chemicals they had found on the floor.   
Because someone had earlier broken the closet they were kept in open and threw them out to have something to hide in.

For once luck was with her:   
Even if it wasn't exactly water, it was just harmless paint.   
And the pattern they formed on the wall and the two teens appear actually rather nice.   
It looked a little like one of those modern-art paintings you could often find in the museum.

To her big surprise, she saw three boys sitting at their own table, calm and quiet, even if they stared into the air with wide eyes, like (somewhat) normal people.   
They didn't sing, dance, scream or try to kill someone.  
But then suddenly all three of them jumped up from their chairs and ran into the wall.  
They shook their heads, took several steps back… and did it again!  
…and again  
…and again

6 or 7 teens observed that, and she heard one of them saying   
"I bet they smoked something wrong."   
"Let me try!" said another, and she couldn't see what he was doing, he stood with his back to her, and that, perhaps, was better for her anyway.   
She didn't want to know or have anything to do with what happens here…   
After a few moments the teen also stepped onto a table and waved his arms   
"I'm Superman, and I'm flying to the moon to find the pink bunnies! And then I eat 'em all!" and he jumped from the table and made a perfect belly-flop, with the others laughing liker mad at him.  
The other three were still running into the wall, laughing stupidly and saying something about yellow mice, pink elephants or blue cats that were chasing them or sitting on their chairs and talking to them.

In a corner of the class were 7 girls sitting on the floor in a circle, giggling… in a scary and not quite sane way…  
Around them was a heap; no, more like a mountain of colorful and empty candy papers.  
Chocolate, lollipops, licorices, bonbons, cookies and god knows what else was there to find.  
Where they'd gotten them from, or when they had started to eat them, the teacher didn't know.   
All she knew for sure was, judging by the amount of candy they must have eaten to get such a big mountain of papers, they'd probably be on a sugar rush for the next two or three weeks.

The girls looked at each other for a moment, then at the still ranting Anzu, then back at each other again.   
The leader of them suddenly started to smirk mischievously.  
One of them took a can and several pillows out of nowhere, and the others shared her evilly look and giggled foolishly.

With a manic grin, which nearly reached that of Malik or Marik when they had a bad day (or were up to something), they got up to their feet and surrounded the brunet girl. One of them tipped Anzu's shoulder, smiling sugary sweet at her, before shouting:  
"Hey, you! I have something important to tell you, so hear well: Friendship sucks! And you too!"

Anzu jumped up as if she just had been hit over the head with something hard and was about to inhale deeply to hold a long, tiring speech about the importance of friendship.  
But the other girl took her can of super glue out and dumped it over Anzu's head.   
Her friends then showered her with feathers from some pillows they had gotten from god-know-where until she looked totally like a dumb chicken.   
Laughing like mad, the group of girls went back to their own corner to get lost under all the candy papers and was never ever seen again.  
Anzu, still murmuring about friendship and Yami, and more friendship, and more Yami, also sat down in her own private corner, ignoring the feathers deliberately.

Most of all teens were standing at the window by now, whistling or whooping at something she didn't really want to know about. Surprises were always bad in this hellhole of a school, as she had to learn early.  
And now she registered that they were way too many of them!   
She didn't have that many students when she started this class, did she?   
Then why were there so many of them now?   
Then she saw the note one of her colleagues had left for her on her table while she had still been crying, that said:

Sorry, but I put all of my students in your class, too.   
I really need a break now, before I kill one of them.   
Or all of them.   
Or our boss, for throwing me into this hell.   
And please, when you get a hold on him, give Ryou Bakura detention for swearing and skipping class.   
Again.  
Thanks a lot!

'God, I hate Mondays! Why, for God's sake, did I choose to be a teacher?   
I wonder if it is too late to change my job?   
Maybe I could be a gambler like daddy.   
Or I can follow mum and be a marriage impostor.   
I wouldn't have to work, and I'd never be alone.   
And after two or three years we break up and I keep his car and house…   
That's easy, and risk-free, and it wouldn't cost me as many nerves as this.  
And if I ever get caught and I end up in jail I will remember this day and think: It could be worse!  
God, I just hope I never have any children; I would kill them if they were anyway like them… ' the poor woman asked herself.

As she looked up again the three boys on drugs had taken over the ghetto blaster and were now standing together with 'superman' on a table and singing some Rock songs.  
'What are they doing there? Sex, drugs and Rock 'n Roll? Just without the sex?'  
The teens around the campfire stood up and cheered at the singing boys, after they got a hold of their smokes, too.   
Now they were thinking they were in a big concert and calling themselves the flower people, and the idiots on the table were the 'Rolling Stones', or something similar.   
They were sitting by the desk with a stupid grin, like the groupies of a superstar, their minds far, far away.

The rapper meanwhile tried to get their ghetto-blaster back from the cheering and constantly growing crowd, but after a short fight they had to accept that there was no chance in the word to do so.   
Now they were forced to lie on the floor and listen to a very bad version of the Woodstock-concert, which nearly made their ears bleed and their brains melt out through their noses, while some of the flower peoples were sitting on their backs holding them there.

"Let me go!"  
"Stop that, please!"  
"Have mercy, I'll do everything you want!"

But all pleading, swearing and struggling was useless; they kept on using them as chairs.  
"If you don't move your ass now, I will kick you until you don't remember your own name!" Now one of them had gotten angry, very angry, and managed to throw the guy sitting on him down from his back, and again the two of them started fighting like mad.  
"Make love, not war! Stop fighting! Peace, friends!" one of the hippies jelled at the fighting boys, not knowing what hell those sentences were about to bring over them all.  
And hell came down almost instantly:  
Suddenly by heard that the crazy friendship girl jumped onto a table and screamed at the top of her lungs:****

**"Friends are the most important thing in the word!   
Make friends, not war! All you need are friends!   
Friends are always Welcome everywhere!   
They make you feel strong and save and you can do everything if you have many of them! You can laugh and whine and talk with your friends!   
You can party with your friends! Go out into the world, now is the right time!   
Everyone can make new friends if you really try!   
Give someone one standing beside you a big hug and you got a new friend **(or broken bones!).**  
If you don't…"**

**"If you don't shut the fuck up, I'll send your useless ass to the shadow realm, damn bitch! **And faster then you can say friendship!"  
"You can't do that to her, Marik!"

"What? Why, Hikari-pretty?   
You can't defend her, that's completely impossible ond totally uncalled for!   
Do you have a fever, or do you feel sick?  
Headache? Stomachache?   
Tell me where it hurts!   
If you don't feel all right, maybe I should take you to bed.   
You shouldn't be here, or it will just get worse.   
Don't worry, you soon will feel better again, I just make you stay at home a few days, and it will be all over, don't worry.   
I don't let anything happen to you, Hikari-pretty.   
I'm here, all right, don't worry…"

Nervously he grabbled at the youth in his lap and rocked him back and forth in a shooting manner, until Malik gave him a teasingly slap at the back of his head.   
"Baka! I feel fine, I'm not ill or something, so stop acting like that!   
I just mean that the monsters there would just send her back, and ask you if you were nuts to sent them something like that!   
They wouldn't even want to eat her!   
And besides that, they haven't done anything nasty to you, so why do you want to punish them in such a cruel way?!"

Some giggling followed, and calls of approval for wanting to send her away.  
'Yes, please, I don't care what that shadow thing is, just take her away as far as possible, and never let her come back, please.' thought the teacher.

But that was not even the worst! The worst was…

**  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
TBC!  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it for now, the last part will follow soon…
> 
> And what have we learnt in this Chapter?  
> If Marik wants to give you a gift…  
> **You better run for your life!!!!!**  
> Well, what else can I say about that…. I really should stay away from scary movies…   
> And I'm very glad that I'm not the teacher of that hell/class/place of destruction and possible mass-murder…
> 
> (7) Wonder who made them…(My Tip: Blonde and insane…)
> 
> (8) Hearts underwear? O_O Bakura?   
> At first I wanted to give them to Yami, but then I thought that he is maybe a little too serious to wear them, but I found it funny for Bakura.   
> He got them as a funny gift from Ryou, so he didn't complain…   
> I still don't know where I got the idea for Yamis boxers, I just wanted something funny, but not too much… ^_^'
> 
> (9) The dream of every scholar ^_^


	4. The Fantasy of the Yamis

**  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
Fantasy of the Yamis  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
**

_  
But that was not even the worst! The worst was…  
_  
The worst was…

What she saw, when she searched for the caller…

There was one of her students sitting comfortably in the lap of someone who could have easily passed as his twin brother and was kissing him passionately.   
When did he get into the class, he wasn't there before, was he?   
The unknown one did his best to shove his tongue down her students throat, while she saw his hand slowly making its way down the younger ones back, before it disappeared in the backside of his pants followed by a loud moan.   
'I shouldn't have thought 'without the sex'… And I should put a stop on that…'.   
Blushing lightly she looked out of the window for distraction, not exactly knowing what to think or do about it now.  
_  
Bad move!  
_  
There was also someone who also looked like his brother on top of a smaller, white haired teen she know from one of her other classes, and he has dragged the smaller one's shirt up to reveal white skin, his lips following his hands suit, before he kissed his lips thoroughly.   
His long hair was dripping wet with water, and the smaller one was giggling lightly in the kiss as the drops run down and hit his uncovered skin.   
The one on top of him was that odd guy who was running around earlier, swearing and laughing and distracting half of the school with that, and as she watched closer she saw the smaller one bugging up in the touch as a practiced hand wandered downwards more and more and came to a rest…well, not at the upper part of his body, that much is for sure, as she noted, more blushing this time.   
She looked away as fast as possible, back to the window.   
_  
Another bad move!  
_  
There was someone about to climb in through said window that looked like the older brother of that weird boy, who had suddenly started groaning and moaning not long ago.   
He was clad only in tight leather pants, which gave a nice view at his ass, and turned around from looking back where he just came from, as one of his friends spoke with him.

"Why didn't you kill him?" asked Yugi, as Yami walked over to the window towards him.  
He leant comfortably by the window and watched his Hikari amused, his arms lazily resting on the windowsill. He raised an elegant eyebrow.   
"There you can see how nice I could be, even to something as stupid as that worthless thief. Why, do you want me to?   
Weren't you the one always holding me back from killing either one of the psycho-Yamis?" he asked back with a smirk.   
"Yes, sure… I mean... I just wondered, you know…" stuttered the boy, making his Dark's grin widen.   
"Well, it's mostly because you don't have a pocked knife with you, do you?"   
"No, of course not, but what has this to do with your sudden niceness toward Bakura?   
For what do you need a pocked knife anyway?" asked Yugi worried back, earning an 'innocent' look from the other.   
"Well, you know, there was that experiment I read about in one of your books, and I wanted to try it out, but I remembered that I don't have a knife to do it, and you also don't have one…"

"And… what kind of 'experiment' would that be?"   
"Well, you get a potato and set it under power and then look what happen. I really wanted to see that!"   
"Yami… Bakura is **not **a potato!"   
"But intelligence and brain are similar!"  
"And for what exactly do you need the knife?"   
"For the power pole. I need to cut the electrical cord, or do you think a single little battery would be enough?  
Well, he never was the brightest bulb in the bunch…"

"But you would Ryou kill as well! **Yami! **Are you nuts?"   
**"No! **After all, I'm not Marik!   
Don't worry, little one, I would get the boy away from his stupid thief in one way or the other, he wouldn't be hurt.   
And beside that, we aren't near enough by an electrical cord in the moment to reach him anyway.   
Oh well, maybe I get him later!   
He can't hide himself behind his Hikari for the rest of his life, and then I get him!   
Right now I have more important things to do, as I told them already.   
Wasn't there a certain_ 'problem' _I promised to take care of for you?"

"Get a room, you two!" said Marik, breaking the lip look with his own Hikari.   
"Same goes for you, psycho!" Yami answered as he climbed back into the class and took his shirt and jacked, not bothering to put them back on.

Marik turned to Yami, as he saw him stand by the window, now leaning on the windowsill inside the room.  
"Hey Yami, that was a good show by the way, do you want to go on with it now?   
Can I make a video the next time?   
We can put it up on 'You-tube'.   
Or even sell it for a good prize. _  
'Dirty games in school'. _  
A good title, or do you have a better?" he teased the game-king, who gave him a death glare. "Malik… I hope you don't like him too much… you won't miss him too much if you're not too found of him!"  
"Why do you ask?"   
"Because I'm going to kill him!" But Yugi held him back with his hands firmly around the taller one's waist, before he could get a good hold of Marik's neck.   
Malik didn't even bother to get up from his dark's lap, as he turned toward the former pharaoh with a thoughtful face.

"Please, he may act like an idiot sometimes, but I love him. Even if I don't know why sometimes, but I still do. And I'd like to keep him, you know.   
At least for a little longer, if you please.

But Yami, I wonder something else: Why didn't you simply go to your soul room to get another pair of pants? Or back to your room in the game shop?   
Or just stay like that?   
Nobody would have noticed you in your spirit form." pondered the blond teen.   
"This is about honor and pride… You don't understand that!"

"And where was your pride when you were chasing him in nothing but your boxers?" Yugi asked his lover teasingly. Yami looked at him slightly betrayed.  
//I thought at least _you _would understand.//  
/ I'm sorry, but it is kind of funny.   
You. In those boxers. Running. You know?/  
//So maybe I should stop wearing any at all? Is that what you want to say? Aibou??//

"I don't care!" Yami said aloud to Malik when he only got a blush as answer from his lover, "I refuse to let him keep something that belongs to me, no matter what it is, nor if I need it or not!   
I was a pharaoh once, how would that look, if I let him do as he pleases! **  
I won't ever let that stupid, useless, brainless baka Tomb Robber steal and leep anything from me!!!"** he shouted out to the white haired Thief king, who looked up from where his head now nearly disappeared under Ryou's shirt and hollered back:  
**  
"Shut up, pharaoh, or I'll steal your Hikari!"  
"Your mot man enough to even try to keep up with him!   
He would waer you out before the night has even started!   
You don't even have a clue how long he can go on if he wants!"  
**  
Everyone stared wondering, amused or disbelieving at the smaller teen in sudden silence after that outburst. Some of them giggled, grinned or smirked at him, or were making jokes already.  
But Yugi ignored the giggling and the smirks for now as he turned toward his darker half.  
**"Yami! **How can you say that! You can't shut up, right? You just have to say something like that!" and blushing madly in embarrassment and disbelieve, that his lover could say something like that out loud without getting at least a little bit red.   
"But Aibou, I am just telling the truth."  
**  
"In your dreams, you're just jealous because your shrimp isn't as hot and fluffy as my Ryou!" **Bakura hollered back, challenging.   
**"I'm not Fluffy!** And stop talking like that!" Ryou told him, his face as red as Yugi's.   
"Sure you are, Hikari." answered the thief, nuzzling his nose in the smaller ones white, soft hair and petting his head like he was a cut little pet.   
"You're as fluffy as a little bunny" and he bit down lovingly on his neck. "And now you're gonna eat me, or what?"   
"Well, you taste quite good, too." Bakura then turned his head back to the window Yami was standing at, as he heard Yami scream back at him.  
**  
"Jealous? Of you? What kind of drugs are you on, to get such a stupid idea!?   
Baka Tomb Robber, get yourself a brain and try using it!" **Yami wouldn't let a challenge go unnoticed, and so he glared at Bakura with narrowed eyes.

**"I'm not stupid!" **the reply came immediately, Bakura was also glaring now.**  
"You are! You think you can steal my Yugi! So you have to be stupid! Or tiered of your life. Or both, and you are too damn stupid to even notice it"**

"Yami. Everyone is listening! Can't you two talk later? Please? When no one is around maybe" pleaded Yugi, but he was completely ignored by his darker half.**  
"What do you think, would he look good chained on a wall? In slave-clothes, like the ones we had back at home?" **Bakura returned; also ignoring his blushing Hikari, intend to make Yami explode in anger.  
A smug grin appeared on his face when he was stung by another great idea.  
**  
"Don't dare to even touch him with those filthy hands of yours!" **slowly Yami turned redder, obviously not liking him talking like this about his beloved Hikari.   
He grabbed Yugi's hand firmly into his own, as if he feared that Bakura would take him away this very moment.  
**  
"I have more in my mind for him then just _'touching' _him!   
Wanna know what? _'Pharaoh'?" _**Bakura couldn't stop grinning as he teased his opponent more and more, who in return didn't know what to say at that.  
Yami just fought down the newly raising urge to kill the thief king on the spot in a violent and bloody way.  
**  
"No, I don't want to know anything about your dirty fantasies!   
Don't even think about corrupting my Yugi with such stuff, its bad enough that you do it with your own Hikari!  
Keep Yugi out of your head, or you will loose it!!!"**

**"What's wrong? Are you afraid he might learn something new?   
Or that he might even enjoy it and won't want you back afterwards?" **Bakura laughed at the anger clearly sown on the former pharaoh's face, as he reached out for his big strike, while he heard him scream back at him.   
**  
"No I'm not afraid!   
And you will stop talking about him like that _now_, this very moment, or you'll find yourself in the shadow realm in less then a second, with your empty head cut off and used as a football by my Dark Magician and the others to play with!"**

**"Shut up, and picture it, you Baka, just for a minute!   
Your Hikari, in that short loincloth we had back there, showing off more then it hides.   
Dark, rough fabric against white, soft skin.   
Chained on a cold, grey wall where no one can hear him, find him, or take him away.  
Panting and writhing and begging under my skilled hands for more, with a husky, needy tone in his breathless voice. **

**I can see every breath in the cool air and the shivers it causes, together with the trembles that my wandering fingers are causing him over and over again.   
His lips are swolleb and red and bruised from so many passionate and hard kisses and he's unable to move at all.  
His wantonly moans from my former actions are echoing long and loud from the old bricks and in my ears, but no one else is around to hear that arousing sounds. **

**The silvery chains, firm over the small wristd and ankles are jingling with every tremble and shake, and I can torture with light touches or hard strokes for hours here and now, until he begs under tears to me to take him and let him finally get off!   
Begs to stop teasing him, since he is so hard by now it nearly hurts, and I finally show him merci.**

**It just takes one swift motion and I can see all of him and stroke and touch and molest where- and whenever I want without anything in the way.   
Nothing to hold my hands and eyes back, while he can't even touch me until I press him hard into the rough wall, make him scream and beg and tremble and shake over and over again for me, until I decide to be merciful and give in and I take…" (10) __**  
(o_o Dirty thoughts!)  
  
**  
"Just over my death body!" **and Yami hugged Yugi protectively, the smaller boy's face pressed possessive against his still bare chest, he held him close as he want to him protect him even from the mere thought that the thief would even try such a thing.   
One of his hands was buried in his soft, dark hair; the other was on his lower back.

Marik on the other hand found it extremely funny:   
"Looks like I'm not the only pervert here.   
And you found it embarrassing that I call you Hikari-pretty in front of others?" Marik asked the boy in his lap sarcastically, as they watched the screaming spirits.  
"Well… I bet they will kill each other some day!"  
"Hey, that would be good for us! Then we get the ring and the puzzle for free and we can easily take over the world!!!"  
**  
"Oh, so you don't want to watch?   
Don't tell me you don't like the idea, too!!!???   
Because the same goes for Malik, We will get him too, and I tie him up beside Yugi, and then I will make him beg to no end!   
But well, it doesn't matter if you want to watch or not, I would kill you and the Psycho anyway at some point.   
Then I take your Hikaris with me so we can have some _real fun _with them!   
With the Millennium Items I will take over the world, and then I will happily dance on your graves.   
And since you two are dead the four of us will be happy even after together…   
Just me and my three Hikaris! **Muahahahaha"

Bakura didn't need to see them to know that the former pharaoh was furious after hearing that.   
When he risked a glance to the window he saw he had been right:   
Both tricolor-haired teens were quite red in their faces, even when it was for different reasons.

Yugi was very much embarrassed at those suggestions about him, and even more so because all of his classmates can hear them.

And Yami was angry.   
No, scratch that, he is not angry, he is enraged, furious, and his glare at the white haired spirit normally would kill small animals. _(or teasing thieves!)_  
**  
"Keep me out of this!" **Malik called towards the white haired couple. **"Ryou, shut him up, or I'll do it for you! But then he will make any sound again!" **  
"You heard him! Leave them alone, am I not enough for you?" the smaller boy pouted   
"Sure you are, fluffy Hikari, but don't you think a little_ adventure _with your friends could be interesting, just the four of us?"   
Bakura asked slyly, wiggling meaningful with his eyebrows.  
"Maybe we could tie Malik next to the dimwit, I think he would also look good, maybe in a white loincloth, don't you think, fluffy Hikari?   
Yugi is not a big deal, as short as he is, he wouldn't put up that much of a fight.  
But you know how difficult the little psycho could be, I will need your help with him.   
Malik's not easy to catch…"

Before the smaller one could answer one way or another, his Yami silenced him with a very passionate kiss to give him a little time to think it over in his head for a moment.

"Where did he get all these stupid ideas from?" Malik asked no one in particular, frowning.  
"I don't know, and I don't even _want_ to know!   
Poor Ryou, to put up with so much stupidity and perverseness!   
Forget about it, he just has to hold him there on the wet ground, and I will kick his ass until it comes out of his ears!"  
**  
"Leave my Hikari-Pretty out of your dirty fantasys, you're not even worth to walk on the same planet as he!!!!" **hollered Marik sneeringly out after that, but neither Bakura or Ryou answered right away.

As Bakura broke the kiss, he looked up again to the window to answer Marik with his sly grin all over his face again, just to spite him:**  
"Well, if you don't like that, I can always come up with something else for your 'Hikari- Pretty'.   
How about… how about a big blooming tree, his hands tied together with a strong rope and held nicely over his head against the wood by a shiny sharp daggar.  
All he wears is a very tight, very short and very low-riding pants.   
His eyes are clouded over with lust and want, and his dark skin is nearly burning under my very touch.   
And touching I do, ravishing him hungrily until he trashs around so much that the tree showers us greatly with his blossoms. **

**He'll beg and cry and moan to get out of his pants already, which seems to nearly burst at the seams at any minute, as I continuine to bit and scratch and kiss him roughly and merciless.   
After I'm satisfied with this and also the sounds of pleasure he lets out for all the world to hear, I take another small dagger out.   
It looks dangerous in my hand as the sunlight is reflected on its sharp blade, and carefully I run it over heated, sweat-glistening golden skin.  
Just lightly to not hurt the sensitive flesh, but enough for him to feel the coolness of the sharp metal, and I make him beg even more and louder for me.   
I let the cool metal rest on his cheek for a moment, before I carry on to his throat where I let it rest again, and he shivers violebtly in lust as he closed his eyes.   
Next I run it all over his chest, and he moanes amazingly as I let it rest just over his racing heart. **

**I caress his nipples with the deathly weapon, drag the top over them until they are all hard and stiff, before I suck them soundly and lower the dagger to the hem of the way too tight pants.   
I kneel slowly and teasingly down, my lips following the track of the knife over dark skin and I cut him out of his restraining clothes, and it gets harder and harder for me to hold back and not just crush him back in the rough bark behind him and push in…" **  
_  
(o_O even more dirty thoughts!)  
_  
"Give me the rod!" hissed Malik angrily, and Marik raised an eyebrow in mocked surprise: "What, here?! In the middle of the class?   
Do I look to you like the pharaoh?   
Wow, if I had known that it will get you that horny, I had talked like that to you much earlier, you know…" and he slide a hand between their bodys with a smug and sly grin.

He took a hold on his and his Hikaris zippers at the same time and slide them both down a bit, until his wrist was caught by a dark tanned hand.   
"Not _that _rod, you fucking pervert psycho!   
And the only one who's horny here is you! **  
I want to make that fucking thief pay for thinking and talking about me in that way!"** he jelled with an angry flash in his eyes, as he leant more and more forward as if he was about to jump out of the window and strangle the thief with his bare hands.  
If it weren't for the strong arms firmly around his waist, he would fall from his Yami's lap.   
But said Yami pressed his back against his chest to hold the angry youth where he sat, his hands tightly around his waist.   
That didn't hold him back in any way from promising Bakura a very cruel death in his near future and hell in the afterlife.

But suddenly he found his wrists caught by the lager hand of his Yami, and he held them above the smaller ones head, all the while ignoring the puzzled look he got for this unexpected action.   
Malik searched unsuccessful his face for an answer as he turned around to face his Yami, then looked up at his trapped hands, and then again back at the other ones face without getting an explanation for his weird behavior.

They just starred at each other for a while without saying a word, until Marik caught his other self's chin between two fingers and turned his face from one side to the other slowly with an unusual thoughtful look as if studying him.   
After a few moments of doing this Malik got impatient with the crazier one and shook his head free of his hold with a groan:   
"Are you done now? What do you think you are doing, baka?"   
Marik's gaze was fixed at his lips while he hissed at him, but then he let it travel up to the glistening eyes.   
'What's now cracked in his empty head' asked Malik himself nervously.   
This was new and uncommon, such a serious look and the constant silence, and Malik started to worry about his lover.   
What was he thinking, or planning…?   
The younger of the two of them had a very bad feeling the he will not like the answer… Maybe better when he didn't say anything, maybe it will pass…?

But Marik didn't notice his nervousness or he just ignored it, as he run his fingertips carefully over his face as if he was afraid to hurt and break the smaller one if he touches him too rough.   
Which was more then just a little bit unusual for the normally more forceful and impatient Marik.   
'Maybe he had smoked some of the stuff he gave to that boy earlier?' questioned Malik himself, while the other stroked over his neck and down his throat, before he run his hand over the clothed chest before him, his eyes firmly fixed on his fingers and what they are doing.  
Malik could do nothing besides waiting with his hands still trapped and outstretched over his head, curious and puzzled and worried about what will happen next, while the other hand on his body crept lower and lower.

"Marik!!" came it a little less confused and a little more angry this time.   
And maybe because of his slightly annoyed tone he got a reaction, as the blond spiky head came up again to meet his eyes.   
And all of a sudden the whole weird mood was gone, as Marik gave him a sly grin and let slowly go of his wrists before he licked wetly over the others lips several times like a cat.   
"You wanna know what?   
I think that thief is right for once in his life:   
You would sure as hell look good like that! Sexy!"   
**  
"What!?!" **Malik nearly screamed in disbelieve  
"Well that proved everyone right: You are nuts!   
Crazy and insane!   
Did you even hear what that damned bastard had said!?   
How can you agree with him?   
I should kick your pervert ass straight to hell, and Bakura's too, so you don't feel lonely for the rest of eternity, which you will spend there!"

Marik just laughs at this before he crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss to silence the angry tomb keeper.  
"You're even more beautiful when you're angry, you know that?   
When you're hissing and glaring and snarling like an angry cat.  
Let him have his little fantasies, Hikari-Pretty, it is just him dreaming.   
And who could better understand that he wants you, then me?" And he squeezed Malik's thigh lightly.

"You're too desirable and beautiful to resist and turn away.   
And all mine!   
He can dream as much as he wants, but if that damn thief comes any near to you or really tries something, not all gods and devils of the world together could be able to safe him from my fury!…

Or wait, I have a much better idea: if he gets too near to you, I get you new earrings, in an ugly white haired packing.   
You know I will never allow someone else then me to touch you, and nether would you, so just ignore him, my desert beauty. He isn't worth all the frustrations and anger.   
Just ignore his little fantasies as the unimportant words of a jealous thief who want always what he can't have…"

"Marik…" asked the saner one a little unsure what to say to that, "do you feel all right? Are you okay, or did someone hit you head?"  
"No, I'm fine, why?"  
"Because you sound suddenly so… sane…"  
"Awww… bad Malik, _bad! _You called me the bad word with 's'. Do I have to wash your pretty mouth with soap when you use such dirty words?"

"Damn, and I thought you would at last for once act normal and sane like anybody else."  
"Oh no, you did it again! That is a really dirty, uncivil and evil word, and you should never ever say it again!"   
And he waved a finger before Malik's nose while he talked in a tone like a mother would with a little kid.   
But his tone was betrayed by the wide grin on his face.   
Malik stuck out his tongue at his lover playfully, who took it as an invitation to start another make out session and distract his lover a little more from his anger. And then he destroyed all his efforts with his next sentence:

"Oh, and I found out where your sister hided all the knives we have in the house, so we maybe we can use them." came Marik back to their former topic after he had distract him so successfully from it for a while, "I really don't know why in hell she locked them all away from me…"

Malik turned faster red as even Yugi could, as he remembered what the thief had said about him just a few moments ago.   
His again increasing anger, however, was completely ignored by his darker half, who leaned down to share his new _'great idea'_ with him by whispering in his ear promising.   
"What do you think: We could borrow one or two of that old, golden ones…   
You know, with the sparkling gems and the sharp, shiny blades…   
And then I drive us out in the woods, where no one could see and hear you and…"   
_  
(Marik+ Car= **run for your life!) **_  
But Malik did his best to ignore the suggestions, and the hand wandering on his back; as well as the one on the front off his pants and struggled again to be let loose to throttle the laughing white haired male outside of the window:   
"Let go off me, you psycho, so I can shut him up forever!   
No one is allowed to talk like that about me and walk away with all his bones intact!   
Give me the rod! **I want to kill that damned bastard!" **

"Do you mean that rod…" and Marik squeezed down a little where his hand lay, but Malik pushed his hand away and glared at him furiously, once again mad at Bakura, after Marik remembered him at the fact **Why** he had to distract him in the first place.   
So he wouldn't murder someone in front of so many peoples!   
Not that he cares about them at the moment, as he struggled against the strong arms, as the tanned hand snaked down again and squeezed him a little harder.   
"But I like that one more, you know… Don't want to let you run away from me…"   
But Mariks calming murmur was wasted on the glaring and hissing boy.  
"He wants a knife? I give him a knife!  
And then I show him how to use that knife!   
On him!  
Let me go, Marik, let me go!"   
But said one held him tight and began to distract him by kissing him soundly again.  
_  
(Hopefully he doesn't ruin it again this time! We do not need death bodies in the school!)  
_  
By this time Yami was over the first waves of anger after Bakura's little_ 'story' _with Yugi and chains and was able to talk again without screaming the words _'damn asshole of a useless tomb robbing thief' _or _'I sent your clueless ass to the shadow realm' _or _'I'm going kill you slow and painfully' _in every single sentence.   
He truly regretted now that he doesn't had grilled the thief like he had planed before.   
Instead he was struck with a brilliant idea of his own.   
Because two can play this game, and Yami loved playing games a lot…

And every one who knows him knows that that wicked smile he had now on his face meant nothing good for his poor, helpless victim.   
And really, he proved that knowledge right, as he yelled once more at the tomb robber, Yugi still pressed tightly against his bare chest, and by the look of it he would do that for the next 1000 years if necessary, to keep Bakura away from his_ 'innocent' _Aibou:   
**  
"And what would _you _say, if I lay an ambush for your…-what do you sall him always?- _  
Fluffy Hikari, _right?!…-  
By the mall he passes every day on his way home to your thieving, worthless ass? I know when he goes home, I know what way he takes...**

**I will catch him on a fullmoon-night in the summer and then I drag him to that fountain they have around there.   
Maybe I'm generous and let him have his shirt a while longer, but the rest of his clothes has to go!   
Immediately! **

**Then I put him in the fountain with his back against the smooth dark stone in the middle of the splashing water, his arms around it and tied together behind it with a long, silky silver-ribbon.   
The water splashing out of the top pf it nearly hides us away from the rest of the world without really hitting at us, since there is enough room betweeb the stone in the middle and the watery curtain to feel just a nice, cool spray from it on our exposed skin. **

**The mist of water has soaked his shirt already wet and I can see through it in the pale moonlight.   
The droplets in his hair makes it glitter and runs in small streamy down his face and vanish under his collar.   
My darker hands move over the wet clothed chest, and one button after the other flys away and he shivers as the material slides doen his tiny shoulders just to get caught on his bounded arms. **

**After each button I welcome the newly exposed dkin with wet kisses.   
I pay special attention to the rosy nubs, wanting them hard and rigif.   
He starts squirming as the water tickls his waist until I shield him away from it.   
I trail my tongue along the pattern made out if water and light, and he toss his head from side to side, whimpering and struggling under my attentions. **

**My handy on his back are going deeper and deeper, and so is my mouth on his front.   
I can see the long, loose ends of the silvery ribbon floating around our feet as he rubbed his back fanatically against my hand and the smooth, slippery stone behind him, white softness against dark hardness. **

**He arched into me with a long, high scream, after I stop playing around with him for now, and taste where he wants to be tasted.   
He doesn't know if he wants to trust forward or backwarts at first, and so he movs in an fast and unsteady rhythm around.   
He is so worked up from all my playing and teasing earlier that it didn't take long and he arches into my mouth with a long scream….**

"Yami!"  
**  
When I finish enjoying his salty-sweet taste I reach around the stone, which gets warmer and warmer by the body-heath from the small, heavily panting form before me.   
I take a hold on the silvery bow which kept that little hands of his in check and with a quick jerk unbound them. **

**Instantly they tangle in my hair to stroke and pet, as I follow the rivers on the shiny pale skin back upwards. The fountain is still showering us with its cool spray, and the moon shininf through that curtain of wetness gets caught by each drop and makes it glitter like countless diamonds. **

**The ribbon I still have in my hand, sticks easily on his hot, wet body and slides tickingly over him as I move my hand and mouth up and up, and more up, until I stand again upright in front of him. **

**I give those tempting, rosy lips a bruising kiss, make him breathless once more.   
The small hands are holding tightly on my upper arms for support, as his shaky, weak knees are nearly giving out under him. **

"Yami!"  
**  
Next I turn him around swiftly, and he doesn't resist the slightest bit in his dazed state.   
He braced his elboes against the stone and laid his forehead in his hands, as I start to roam his back.   
I make sure to kiss and lick every inch of skin.   
Aa I make my way downwards again I leave marks and bruises behind on the porcelain plane.   
He trembles terrible under me at the time I reach that pert little ass of his.   
Moan after delicious moan falls from kiss-swollen lips as I devour the supple skin before me with soft kisses and harsh nips, and he leans into every touch for more, his back arching and his hips bucking shamelessly.   
**_  
"Yami!"_  
**  
I stand up again once I'm satisfied with his reactoin and all the wantonly, encouraging sounds he makes for me.   
I slide am arm around his waist and grind against his back, while I take an hold on his chin with my other hand to turn his face over his shoulder and kiss him deeply.   
_  
"YAMI!"_**

_****_  
Hungrily he fights back, and I groan loud in his sweet mouth as he starred up at me with lust-filled, dark violet eyes, asking for more that way since he can't form a clear sentence since quite a while now, his mind too foggy, his body craving to be clained by me, and that is what I do with a fast, swift trust….   
AUA!!!"   
_  
( O_O Yami! You too?!) _

While he was talking, Yami's expression has gotten more and more dreamy, his eyes darken once more and he licked over his lips as if he really tasted something delicious on them.   
And how someone could scream from the top of his lungs that way and still sound at the same time that… tempting and seductively… was beyond Yugi's grasp.

But since his struggling as well as his calling was ignored, Yugi simply stomped on his Yami's booth-clad foot to snap him effectively back from la-la-land to reality.   
He must put them back on after he climbed back in the class without him noticing it.   
Yami was always fast in getting in his clothes.  
Nearly as fast as he was in getting out of them…

"You seam to know that fountain quite a lot!   
And in case you have forgotten, Ryou still has _brown _eyes.   
But I think you have won anyway, since it looks like you have knocked out Bakura's brain!" Both Marik and Yami looked out to said thief, while Malik muttered something that sounded like "Take that, thief! HA!" with a gleefully glare.   
He was still save in his Yami's embrace, as well as Yugi was in his pharaoh's.

Bakura starred with his mouth wide open back to the puzzle spirit.   
He hadn't noticed Yami's _'mistake' _about the eye color, so caught up in the tale was he.   
Then, after another long silence he shock his head, looked at the teen still lying under him quietly, and looked back at the former pharaoh.   
Everyone waited in silence for him to say or do something.   
**  
"Hey! _'Your shortness', _where can I get such a silver ribbon?!"**

"See? It's like I told you!" Malik said with a smirk.   
"It look like Marik isn't the only pervert, and the Yamis are all like that.   
It must be the long time they didn't getting anything.   
The long time without company, of being trapped and all alone (with their hand)…   
Either this behavior is normal for a Yami and thy act all like that, or ours are just special!"

"But of cause I'm special, Hikari-pretty!   
You can't find another one like me in the whole wide world, no matter how long you search!" said Marik happily and cuddled the growling teen.   
"Thanks god for that mercy" he murmured, while he fought against the tanned hands always going for the button of his pants and stubbornly ignored the winning sounds of his other half.

Malik turned toward Yugi with a triumphing look and raised an eyebrow:   
"See, Yugi, your pharaoh doesn't know any shame, just like we told you!   
Yugi! _Yugi?_   
Wow, and here I thought Yugi is a human, like all of us!   
Doesn't he need air?" he asked the former pharaoh, who was holding Yugi against his chest possessively all the while, one of his hands still buried in his dark hair to press his face flush against the taller form before him.

Yami looked down to see Yugi struggling against his hold and waving his hands around, and let go of him with a guilty "Sorry, Aibou."  
**"Air!" **the teen gasped, nearly violet in the face from the lack of air:   
"Do you want to kill me, so Bakura can't get me, or what was that?!   
I called you all the time!"

//Sorry, but when there's someone to tie you up, then_ 'I' _am that someone, not some brainless thief!// he said possessively, and he didn't even try to deny at all that he somehow liked the idea, even if it came from the albino thief.  
"Do you really think, Ryou would let him do this?" asked Marik with a smirk.  
"No, I bet that thief will sleep on the couch for the next few weeks for saying all that stuff as soon as they are at home and alone."   
And Malik didn't sound at last a little bit sad about that, as he also smirked.

"Yes, sure I know how difficult Malik can be if he wants to, Bakura. "Ryou answered thoughtfully the (a lot) earlier asked question, late but anyway.   
Who cares after such a nice distraction as a kiss from his Yami was…

He looked at the other thoughtfully as he got his attention back from daydreams about water and fountains and silver ribbons after Yami's yelling:   
"And now, after you told them all about that little plan of yours, their Yamis are on their guard as soon as they lay eye on you, snarling and growling, and waiting for the chance to rip you apart!  
Now it will be a lot harder to catch them alone for the next time, and maybe Yami and Marik will even team up to hunt you down and make sure you roast in the deepest hell existing!   
Or even make an even deeper one, just for you and your loose mouth.

You better learn to shut up soon, instead of telling everyone all of your plans before you can carry them out!   
But maybe we somehow get a chance to lock Marik and Yami away somewhere for a while, maybe when they are dueling with each other, so they are out of the way for a little time. Because I don't want you to kill them, get it!?   
Not that I think they would let you, but anyway.   
Yugi and Malik would be very sad about their death and then they'll refuse to cooperate with us." (11) Ryou said to his dark half as they parted for air again, after catching their breath a little.   
"Yeah, but I'm the great thief king Bakura, I can steal whatever I want, whenever I want it and there is no one in the world to stop me!!!   
But well, we can make up a decent plan for that later, there will be plenty of time to get back at them for all they had done in this and all their past lives.   
Because for the moment I have something more satisfying in my mind for the both of us, my sweet little Hikari."   
Ryou couldn't suppress the moan deep in his throat as Bakura let glittering drops of water fall from his still wet hair onto his still exposed stomach.   
Bakura watched them trailing a path over white, sensitive skin, until he leaned down and licked them away lovingly, tickling the smaller one in the progress.

"Marik was right, you have no shame!?" Yugi tried to glare at the former pharaoh after he caught his breath, his blush now beyond a tomato, after feeling some not very innocent thoughts and pictures coming through their mind link from his dear darker half.   
Yami stared right back at him, his smile getting wider and wider with every passing second as he really pictured Yugi tied up like Bakura so nicely described for him.  
And for the rest of the class.  
And god knows how many more.

Suddenly Yami took a fast step forward and pulled the smaller one into another strong hug.   
"You're so cute when you pout like that; you know that, little one?"  
"I'm not pouting! I try to be angry at you for all that embarrassing screaming with Bakura, in case you already forgot about that!" Yami just smiled more.   
"Then you should try again, because you can't glare all too well.   
You always look like you pout, your totally adorable and sweet. You're way too cute for glaring, no matter what."

//And you're not really angry at me, right?// asked Yami through their mind link //I was just telling a story, and I know I'm better than that dirty thief!   
He can't challenge me to anything and win! He never will!//   
/But did you really have to…/ Yami smirked slyly as Yugi trailed of, too embarrassed to even think about it.  
//It was just a story, Hikari. As you heard, I was talking about a _silver_ ribbon.   
And I don't remember that there was a silver one… A_ violet _one, yes,_ that_ I remember well, but a silver…//

/That's the same!/ but his protest was less then halfhearted by now, with Yami's eyes roam over his whole body and Yamis hungry feelings running through their shared link increased the burning in his veins the dark one had stirred not long ago in him.   
And the _'story' _did its share as well to let the fact that he was still in school again slip from his hazy mind.

Yami bent down to the smaller one and caught his lips in a chaste kiss.  
"Sorry, can't resist, little one!" he said with a smirk, knowing that everyone was still watching them wide eyed, as they broke apart, drowning in each others eyes.   
"Who cares about the others!" Yugi said huskily, looking at Yami also with ravenous eyes.   
He was already embarrassed, so it really didn't matter any longer what he does next, it couldn't get any worse now.   
"Let them stare and have a good show to watch, they are just jealous that I have you and they don't.   
Besides, I don't plan on going to school for the rest of the week anyway."   
"So, you mean I have you for the whole week, all to myself?" Yami asked happily, smiling brightly.

"We made out in front of the whole class! They will never stop teasing me about it, as soon as they come back to their senses, after the shock you gave them with your yelling!"   
"Then I sent them to the shadow realm!"   
"No, you can't do that, Yami! Their parents would probably search for them."   
"Or thank me for getting rid off their brats! And what if I just mind crush them?" Yami asked hopefully.   
"No, you also don't do _that. _  
I wish I could stay away from here for the rest of my life!   
But a week is also not bad.   
And I think you know better things to do then to play with strangers, when you can play with me instead!?   
Right, my Darkness…?" Yugi asked teasingly and with a smirk of his own he laid one arm around his Yami's waist and the other on his neck.

He dragged him down into a more passionate kiss, while grinding their hips together. At that both males moaned into each others mouth.   
//A little impatient, aren't we?//   
/You are the one making me wait that long by chasing Bakura! Now bear with me…/

The hand on his Yami's waist wandered over the warm skin down to the hem of the dark pants; curios, searching fingertips slipped under the fabric, teasing the spirit until he started to squirm a little under his tickling light touches and arched into the younger one.   
Yugi let his fingers dance in the small space between the hem of the black leather and the soft toned skin, tickling him there, as he stretched himself a little and stole another kiss from the others gentle lips.   
Yami groaned slightly, as delicate fingertips refused to go upwards and stop their teasingly slow movements, but also didn't go deeper down to more…satisfying…places and a proper grab.   
//But Yugi… What has gotten into you all of a sudden// Yami teased him with a smirk, as Yugi ground into him more and harder.   
/Nothing until now/ Yugi couldn't look the other in the eyes, as he bit his lip before he said sweetly through their shared link of souls:   
/But hopefully you can change that soon/   
Yami's eyes widened a bit in surprise and even more in anticipation at the forwardness of the normally shy boy, pressing harder into him, while he kissed him again with as much hunger and lust as he could muster.   
"Let's go?!" he whispered into Yugi's ear promising, after breaking the kiss to take a very much needed breath of air.   
Yugi only nodded as he licked over his lips to savor the unique flavor of his other self's addictive taste, like sugar and sweet on his tongue.

The teacher didn't believe what she had heard moments ago!   
What kind of school was this, with such weird people going in and out like it belonged to them!!!   
She saw both of the spiky haired teens walking away from the spot they had been talking as well as making out before.   
The taller of the two, still with most of his clothes in one hand, shoved the one who looked like his little brother towards the door.   
"We're off." the stranger called back and grinned in a very un-brotherly way at the shorter one, his hand firmly at the boy's ass, where he pinched and patted him, as he hurried toward the door, dragging the giggling teen with him.

"Yeah, have fun, pharaoh. And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" one of the blond couple shouted after them, his chuckle making the teacher blush as she could guess what they were up too.   
"Yeah, sure, like I'm a sick psycho like you!" muttered the_ 'pharaoh' _back.

"Oh, and before I forget" Yami turned around to the teacher after they passed by her table "Yugi will not come back to school for the rest of the week!"  
"Then I need a note with an explanation, an excuse why he can't come! And it should better be a good one!" she got surprisingly out without stuttering.   
_  
(Wow, she can talk!)  
_  
"Excuse? I'm the pharaoh and I say so, isn't that enough?"  
"No, it isn't! If I don't get a proper one, he will get detention!"  
"You can't do that! He can't…" but before he could continue with whatever he was about to say he was distracted by his Hikari.   
Because Yugi was bored by all that talking and choose this very moment to lay his hands on his darks waist and slowly trailed them around and put them in the back pockets of the tight leather pants.   
Violet eyes blinked innocently up in surprised ruby ones, and after a long moment of just starring on each other, Yami tore his gaze away from the smaller boy in his arms to look back at the teacher.

"As I was about to say…" but he was again cut short as he felt a warm tongue lick slowly over his still exposed chest.   
As he looked down at his Hikari he got the same innocent _'I-didn't-do anything'_-look back as before.   
He tried again to talk.

"…he can't come…"   
Yami continued until he felt warm lips wander over his shoulder.   
"…because he…"   
A slow lick over his chest, from one side to the other, and he got another sweet smile as he looked down at him.  
"…because he…"   
Yugi licked or bite every part of skin he could reach as soon as Yami did so much as open his mouth to talk.

"…because…" He closed his eyes for a moment as he felt his others warm lips as they briefly brushed over his one of his nipples.   
"Yugi…don't…"   
"What? I haven't done anything."

Yami blinked a few times, and looked back up to the waiting teacher, so he could tell her why Yugi can't go to school for the rest of the day and week, and then get the hell out of there.   
But seemingly Yugi had other plans…  
"…because he…" tried the former pharaoh again, but he was again distracted by his Aibou.

And this time all of his thoughts flew from his mind for a moment, as Yugi sucked hard at one of his nubs, and the hands in his pockets began to move, to grope and fondle him there slowly and lovingly through the dark, tight material.   
But all of a sudden they where gone, and the lips attached to his skin withdraw, and Yami couldn't suppress the growl of disappointment as Yugi didn't leant as close against him as he had just seconds before.

And now he could hear the teachers coughing, which had disrupted the teen in his actions.  
"I hope you don't want to tell me that he's ill, because to me he look all right!"   
Yugi ignored her sarcastic voice completely now, even as he blushed a little, as he let a finger fall from the others collarbone, over slightly tanned skin and down to the button of too tight leather pants, while he heard his Yami growl again at the annoying women sitting at her desk. No doubt that he wants to kill her for always ruining his fun, and holding him away from who he wanted.

"Don't worry, I have a good excuse for you:   
How about: 'He couldn't come because he was too sore to walk'   
**Aua! **Yugi!"   
Yugi smiled up to him sweetly and patted Yami's ass where he just had pinched him.  
"And don't worry, Aibou, I know how much you hate lying.   
So I will make sure that it isn't a lie!"   
And after growling that he shoved the giggling boy finally out of the door, and they left behind the dumbfounded teacher starring at their backs…

She tore her gaze away from the taller one's ass to look around her class again as the door closed behind them and they were gone for real…  
This must be some sort of contagious, one after the other seems to make out with someone who looks like his older brother with spikier hair and has no trace of shame or manners…_(12)_

After a short moment she heard the sound of a door opening and closing not far away, meaning the two of the spiky haired didn't go straight home.  
'Wasn't that the empty room across the hallway?'   
Shuffling was heard, as if someone was bumping blindly around and running into several things. Then grunts and muffled words and more moans where heard, and she looked blushingly away from the door.

Her gaze fell straight back to the table and the other look-alike-couple in the class, just in time to see the next part of the spectacle:

The taller of the two blondes stood up from the table they sat on the whole time, his mouth and hands still all over the teen in his lap, who had his legs around the others waist, one hand tangled in spiky hair and the other around his neck.   
Kissing and snapping at each other they make their way through the room and toward the women, growling and groaning.   
"Hey, you! Open the closet!" Marik glared at the teacher, who didn't reacted to the grumpy tone.   
**"Now!" **And he shrugged to the large closed behind her, but enough was enough:   
"How are you talking with me!? Don't you have any respect or manners?"

The taller blonde raised an eyebrow in amusement at her outburst, while Malik reached toward the door and tried at the same time to lick at Marik's neck, without overbalancing them and make them falling hard at the ground.   
As the door snapped open, Malik struggled out of his shirt and throw it away carelessly, before he brought his attention back to Marik's neck.  
"Respect or manners? Why would I need that crap?!   
Next thing you try to tell me is that I can't just kill people when I want!"

And laughing he brought his Hikari to the closet and gave the women a last warning glare: "Dare to open that door and you wish you were never born!"  
Malik somehow managed it to get his Yami out of his shirt too, and waved with it toward the teacher with a grin:   
"And don't think that he's just kidding! He means every word just like he says it!"   
The poor women gaped at then, and paled as Marik glared at her for starring at his Hikari, before Malik liked over a sensitive spot by his ear, and he let out a purr and tilt his head to the side so Malik had more room to work.   
His hands tighten on the saner ones ass, before he detached one of his hands from its comfortable place.   
He made a quick movement and opened the buttons of their pants.   
But after a loud cough of the teacher _(she just has to do that all the time!!! Die!) _Marik told her with an angry glare "Remember, bitch! Disturb us, and you will never do it again! Or anything else, for that matter…" and he closed the door with a loud bang to take proper care of his Hikari-pretty.

Terrified she looked away from her closet 'He was just kidding, no way he meant what he said…' but she was not really sure after seeing that glare…   
And then her eyes found the last couple still laying on the ground outside the window, busy with eating each other, by the look of it…  
Thankfully they had still all of their clothes on, even if they were all wet and dirty.   
But as if on clue, the taller striped off his shirt and rolled them around, and the shirt the teen was wearing was also gone in the blink of an eye.   
Ryou leaned down to claim another hungry kiss from the one under him while straddling his waist and grinding his hips downwards.   
Two turns and soundly kisses later, he was again sitting on the other white haired male, and reached down for the zippers of their pants.   
The teacher couldn't see if he pulled them really down, or if he was just teasing his partner because said one rolled them over again.  
And they rolled.  
And rolled.  
And rolled straight under some bushes where they where out of eye- but not ear-shot.

Loud moans could be heard from outside the door, outside the window and from inside the class.

"Well, well." said the teacher resigning   
"That makes 3 detentions for the crazy boys, and a little present for me, because now I know and understand why my predecessor had all that high percentage Rum hidden in his drawer." and she took a bottle of booze out of the desk, which was hidden in its depths from the last teacher using it.  
_  
"Welcome to Sodom and Gomorrah!_  
Dear Lord help me!"

And with that toast she downed more than just a little of the strong liquid…

**  
&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;  
END  
&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;  
**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**  
&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;  
**  
And what happened to Anzu, since Malik _(accidentally) _saved her from her fate of being sent to the shadow realm by his psycho boyfriend? _  
(Or better, he saved the monsters from their doom.)_

Well, just let me tell you that much, one day, Marik found a very beautiful bracelet he wanted to give his lover as a gift after sending a train in the shadow realm.

So he walked out from the jeweler, thinking about how good it will look on his Malik, and all he needs to do now is finding a proper packing to present it to his lover.  
"Hmmm…. Who can I use for that…?"  
And it happen that Anzu choose just this moment to show up from nowhere and tell him about the great thing called friendship…  
**  
THE END   
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it, I can't believe it.
> 
> Poor teacher…
> 
> Please don't ask where all of this came from, let me just say it was the Internet. Yes, I read too much fan fiction and not all are made for children…that have to be it, yes...  
> I hope you liked it, because it was so much fun to make it, even if it is a lot longer then I had planned it to be…  
> Well, it just happened..  
> Thank you very much for reading this, and for your comments.
> 
>  
> 
> (10) O_O ** Bakura!** What are you talking about!
> 
> (11) O_O ** Ryou??!!** You should protest against that, and _not_ agree with him!!!!
> 
> (12) She is talking about Malik/Marik and Ryou/Bakura, both couples are again making out heavily…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry, but I couldn't resist making everything a little crazy, I always do that, don't know why…
> 
> (1) I had a teacher in school who was like this, and this mistake happened to her, mixing some bad smelling stuff, even if nothing more happened than a very bad smell, she never mixed anything again. And she was boring, we had her in Chemistry and English.
> 
> (2) They can go to their Millennium-Item and soul room, come out as spirit for only their Hikaris to see, or have a body, just like they want to. And they don't go to school. At last, not to learn, just to play pranks or distract their lovers.
> 
> (3) With Yami in it ^_^'
> 
> (4) O_o Does Bakura even KNOW that word?
> 
> (5) I somehow like calling Ryou fluffy, and I do it a lot there, sorry,
> 
> What will happen next?  
> Are Yami and Yugi going any further than they already have?  
> What has Bakura in his mind, and where is his Hikari?  
> And will Malik still sleep through all of this?  
> Answers to this and other questions you can find in the next chapter. I post it as soon as possible.   
> I hope to see you there, thank you for reading and please leave a comment for me. ^___^


End file.
